Mi alquimista
by UDPusa
Summary: Quinto fanfic. En ésta ocasión nos pondremos en la piel de Fawn para celebrar el regreso de Zarina. Los polvos de la nueva alquimista jugarán un papel importante en el transcurso de la historia ¿qué pasará con ellas dos? Bueno, supongo que ya os haréis una idea, pero ¿cómo pasará?
1. Zarina ha vuelto

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Bienvenid s a mi quinto fanfic. El primer capítulo será un poco introductorio pero no os preocupéis, los siguientes no os defraudarán, espero._

 **La primera alquimista**

Capítulo 1: Zarina ha vuelto.

* * *

 _¿Que no sabéis de dónde salió Zarina? Pues veréis, nació en el árbol de polvo de hada hace ocho estaciones, en otoño y es una guardiana del polvo de hada. Cuando llegó el momento de escoger su talento, fue como si ya supiera cuál sería y no dudó en coger el recipiente de polvo. Brilló más que el tornado de Vidia, y casi tanto como con el martillo de Tink. No tardó ni dos días en hacerse amigas nuestras. No es por alardear, pero en nuestro grupo solo están las mejores. Se empezó a llevar muy bien con nuestra tintineadora, las dos eran curiosas como las que más. Entonces se obsesionó con el polvo de hada y empezó a quedarse cada vez más en casa haciendo pruebas y experimentos, era peor que Tink con sus inventos. Estaba segura de que el polvo de hada tenía más poder del que pensábamos y no le faltaba razón, pero en ese momento no lo sabíamos. Un día se le fue de las manos y el Hada Gary le prohibió seguir siendo una guardiana del polvo, así que desapareció sin decir nada. No supimos nada de ella, fue muy desconsiderado por su parte. La verdad es que siempre iba un poco a su bola, pero nunca imaginábamos que se iría de esa forma._

 _Tras un año sin recibir noticias de ella, apareció en medio de la feria de las cuatro estaciones para robar el polvo azul, supongo que ya os lo habrán contado. Tuvimos una gran aventura con los piratas, fue muy divertido aunque por poco nos capturan. Llegamos con su barco flotante hace poco y bueno... ahora estamos todas aquí, las siete reunidas de nuevo, delante de la Reina Clarion y del Hada Gary comentando la gran habilidad que tiene Zarina para manipular el polvo de hada con el fin de que le dejen trastear con él, espero que funcione..._

"Zarina ya maneja perfectamente el polvo de hada" dijo Tink.

"Sí, hasta ha cultivado un árbol de polvo de hada" ante las palabras de Rosetta se sorprendieron y no es para menos.

"Ahora tenemos uno de repuesto" _Sil tiene razón, pero no me imagino a las hadas hiendo hasta la cueva calavera a por su ración._

"¿Ese... don tuyo tiene algún nombre?" preguntó el Hada Gary.

"Alquimia. Alquimia de polvo de hada" _con qué alquimista... suena bien._

"Tendríais que haberla vista en acción" Tink estaba muy emocionada.

Tras una señal de Gary, Reina Clarion se acercó con el polvo azul.

"Bueno... El público espera" _bien, ha funcionado._

Y así, la feria de las cuatro estaciones prosiguió. Tras el número de la primavera, verano y otoño nos preparamos para hacer el gran número final, tenía muchísimas ganas. Llevaba entrenando a las mariposas desde hace tres estaciones, no podían fallar y no lo hicieron. Fue espectacular casi tanto como los polvos de talento de Zarina, que dejaron a todos boquiabiertos. Cuando terminamos, todo Pixie Hollow aplaudió y se acercaron para celebrar el gran éxito junto con el regreso de Zarina.

Tuvimos que salir de ahí por alas, la pobre estaba rodeada de gente que no paraban de hacerle preguntas. El ministro del otoño vino para poner un poco de orden y dispersarlos.

"Calma por favor, todos nos alegramos de volver a ver a Zarina pero ahora es el momento de recoger las cosas. Lo primero es lo primero" todos se desanimaron un poco pero la verdad es que la estaban asfixiando.

Entonces se acercó a nosotras para recordarnos de que teníamos un enorme barco flotante al lado del árbol de polvo de hada.

"Espero que podáis devolverlo al mar cuanto antes" _es verdad, que habíamos venido en barco, con tanto jaleo se me olvidó._

"No te preocupes, lo devolveremos a su sitio con nuestra capitana. Vamos Fawn" Tink parecía más contenta que nunca "¡Tenemos un barco que pilotar!"

"¡Vamos allá!" fuimos a por nuestra 'capitana' a pedirle que nos ayudara con el barco.

"Mucho me temo que tenemos que amarrar nuestra nave a la orilla mi capitana" dijo Tink con una voz muy grave. Zarina no paraba de reír.

"Truenos y centellas, necesitamos a todos nuestros hombres para éso. Y viento, sobretodo viento"

"¡A sus órdenes! Fawn, voy a buscar a Vidia y a Iridessa, tú encárgate de Sil y Rosetta" acaté sus órdenes y fui a por ellas.

Vi a Sil hablando con Clank y Bobble de nuestra aventura.

"¿Sabéis dónde está Rosetta? Sólo falta ella"

"Sí, me ha dicho que se iba con Sled a... no sé donde... No te preocupes por ella" _no me extraña, esos dos se pasan el día juntos._

"Pues vamos a por el barco marineros" dije con voz de pirata y me llevé a los tres. Subimos al barco para desanclarlo y llevarlo a la orilla del verano con el viento de Vidia. Con la ayuda de Silvermist pudimos quitar todo el polvo de hada que llevaba para que dejara de flotar.

"¡Buen trabajo chicas!" dijo nuestra capitana "estáis hechas unas piratas hehe" _qué bien, ahora tenemos un auténtico barco pirata para nosotras._

"¿Qué os parece si venimos mañana para jugar a los piratas? Aún tengo ganas de empuñar mi espada" les dije, a lo que aceptaron como era de esperar.

Volvimos al estadio del árbol para recoger algunas las cosas que quedaban por ahí.

 _Voy a ver cómo lo lleva Zarina._ Quería hablar con ella, volver a tenerla en casa era genial.

Cuando la vi justo terminaba de hablar con el Hada Gary. _Perfecto._

"Hey Zeta, ¿cómo llevas tu regreso?" parecía un poco estresada y cansada.

"Uff, se me hace raro ver tantas hadas juntas. En todo este tiempo incluso he olvidado algunos nombres y todo ¿te lo puedes imaginar?" _mientras recuerdes dónde vives..._

"Tienes que acostumbrarte, tómatelo con calma. Tenemos una semana de descanso a partir de hoy"

"¿En serio? No me acordaba..." _normal, la primera feria de la cuatro estaciones que tuviste fue una semana después de que nacieras._

"Sí, nos la pasaremos jugando y divirtiéndonos ¿verdad?" _espero que no quiera quedarse en casa cómo hacía antes..._

"Bueno... la verdad es que me gustaría probar cosas con el polvo azul que me han dejado..." _ya empezamos otra vez._

"Venga, no seas aburrida. ¡Tenemos muchas ganas de jugar contigo! Nos hemos pasado los últimos días trabajando cómo locas. No desperdicies el tiempo con esos polvos..."

"Eso no es desperdiciar el tiempo, es... transformarlo en polvos mágicos con inimaginables poderes..." _para mí es desaprovechar tiempo de juego._

"Da igual, ya lo harás la semana que viene. Juega con nosotras, no te encierres en casa. Te echamos mucho de menos ¿sabes?" la verdad es que fue un poco chocante para nosotras las primeras semanas.

"Yo también os eché de menos, siento mucho haberos hecho preocupar todo este tiempo... supongo que no me irá mal jugar unos días"

"Claro que sí, además, tengo que contarte todo lo que ha sucedido mientras no estabas. El tiempo también pasó para nosotras"

"¿Sí? Cuenta, cuenta" _¿cómo resumo un año en cinco minutos?_

"Buah, no sé ni por dónde empezar... mañana te lo contaré todo ¿vale? Es tarde y estoy agotada"

"Está bien... yo iré a descansar también, tengo ganas de volver a dormir en mi cama"

"Dejamos tu casa tal cual estaba, como sabíamos que volverías no tocamos nada" en realidad nadie se atrevió a tocar sus cosas y allí se quedaron. Debe de haber una montaña de polvo enorme.

"Gracias Fawn, nos vemos"

"Hasta mañana, buenas noches"

Y así, llegué a mi casa y fui a la cama tras el largo día que pasamos, fue uno de los más ajetreados que tuve en las últimas doce estaciones. No había forma de dormir, mi cabeza no paraba quieta, entre los piratas y Zarina... encima tenía que contarle todo lo que había pasado ese año que estuvo fuera _._

Me levanté casi al mediodía. Acostumbro a ser mañanera, pero entre que pasé media noche pensando en mis cosas y lo cansada que estaba, me quedé dormida. Fui al molino de polvo de hada a por mi ración, Hada Gary estaba de lo más animado esa mañana.

"¡Buenos días Fawn! aunque ya casi debería decir buenas tardes hehe" hacía tiempo que no me levantaba tan tarde.

"Ya... me costó un poco dormir anoche"

"A mí también me costó pero no te preocupes, estos días podéis hacer lo que queráis"

"Lo sé, voy a jugar con Zarina ¿sabes si está en su casa?"

"Me parece que sí. Dijo que se pasaría la mañana haciendo pruebas con el polvo azul. Espero que no pase cómo la última vez hehe" _y yo._

"Gracias Hada Gary" _¿Cómo puede pasarse todo tiempo entre polvos? Tiene que divertirse más._

No tardé nada en llegar a su casa y efectivamente, estaba con sus experimentos.

"¡Zeta!, no me digas que te has pasado toda la mañana encerrada en casa" esperaba a que algún día cambiara un poco y saliera más.

"Ah, hola Fawn. Más o menos, hay un montón de cosas que quiero hacer con el polvo azul" _dijiste que lo jugarías con nosotras..._

"Pues déjalo para después. Ahora tenemos una importante misión que cumplir ¿sabes?"

"¿Importante misión?" capté su atención con esas palabras.

"Sí, ¡divertirnos! Venga vamos. Tengo un montón de cosas que contarte"

"Vale espera, que recojo esto un poco" tardó más de lo que esperaba y al ver tanto polvo de hada junto me vino a la mente una cuestión que no lograba comprender.

"Oye una cosa... hay algo que no me cuadra. ¿Cómo te pasaste cuatro estaciones enteras volando? No podías haberte llevado tanto polvo de hada" simplemente, no encontraba ninguna explicación para ello.

"Pues... con el árbol que cultivé en la cueva..."

"Imposible, ayer fue la primera vez que lo usaste. Estuvimos allí ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh, claro, es verdad. Emmm... Vale te lo contaré, pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿me lo prometes?"

"Te lo prometo" _me encantan los secretos._

"Verás... antes de irme, logré crear un polvo de hada de larga duración con polvo azul. Y... aún me dura, ¿a que es increíble?" me quedé alucinada.

"¿P-pero te das cuenta? Eso significa que podemos volar sin preocuparnos de quedarnos sin ¡Va a ser una revolución en todo Pixie Hollow!"

"Espera, espera. No tan rápido. Te dije que no se lo dijeras a nadie por que no quiero que nadie se entere. Si todos tuvieran polvo de hada de larga duración, el trabajo de los guardianes del polvo se terminaría. No puedo permitir que eso ocurra, así que si alguien pregunta, dile que en ese tiempo conseguí polvo de hada del otro árbol ¿vale?"

"Tienes razón... ¿me puedes dar un poco? La idea de no tener que preocuparse por el polvo de hada es genial"

"Lo siento pero será mejor que no, tendrías que ir igualmente a por tu ración diaria para que nadie sospechara"

"Pues iré cada día y te lo daré a ti, ¿qué te parece?"

"No Fawn, seguro que te olvidarías. Inténtalo mantenerlo en secreto ¿vale?"

"Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie. Pero es asombroso, ya no tendrás que ir andando a todas partes" era gracioso verla ir y venir a todos lados sin volar.

"Hehe, sí. Bueno ya terminé, ¿nos vamos?" y salimos de su casa "déjame cerrar con seguro por si acaso... por cierto ¿a dónde vamos?"

"A ver a Tink. Conociéndola estará tintineando"

"De acuerdo..." y fuimos tranquilamente en dirección al refugio de los tintineadores "¿Y bien? ¿Qué me he perdido durante este año que he estado fuera?" _oh sí..._

"Pues verás, cuando te fuiste nos pasamos una semana entera arreglando el molino, fue complicado sacar a esa enorme planta de allí aunque fue divertido... luego... el Hada Gary se deprimió un poco, se sentía culpable y esas cosas"

"Pobre..." _no debió haber sido tan duro contigo._

"Sí... pero no todo son noticias malas, al fin Rosetta y Sled hicieron oficial su relación. Tardaron un montón pero mejor tarde que nunca"

"Era de esperar, ¿al final pasó algo con Gliss y Bobble? ¿Salen juntos?"

"No... esos dos sólo son buenos amigos, aunque me gustaría que algún día hubiera algo entre ellos. Entonces... Terence sigue igual de colado por Tink"

"¡¿Aún?!" la verdad es que ese sparrowman lo tiene crudo.

"Sí, y eso que pasa totalmente de él. No sé si está ciego o es un poco... tontito... en fin..."

"¿Y tú Fawn, alguna sorpresa...?"

"Nah, los sparrowman son muy aburridos, a excepción de Bobble, quizás. Pero nunca saldría con él"

"Te entiendo..."

"Luego, éste verano fuimos al campamento para ver a Lizzy. Vino con un amigo suyo para celebrar su 15 aniversario, lo pasamos en grande. Ha crecido mucho desde el verano pasado, está hecha toda una mujer"

"Casi me olvido de ella... Tengo ganas de volver a verla"

"Sí... se puso un poco triste cuando le contamos lo tuyo... ¡pero ahora ya estás aquí! Y te has perdido el nacimiento de una nueva hada de los animales llamada Bery. Es un poco patosa, creyó que Gary era una hada hasta que lo vió. Fue muy divertido"

"Ahora que lo dices... ¿porqué siempre llamamos a Gary con el Hada delante? Nunca lo había pensado"

"¿En serio no lo sabes? ¿y tú eres una guardiana del polvo? Eso viene de hace mucho tiempo, de cuando ni Iridessa habían nacido. Es una historia muy graciosa, luego te la cuento" ya llegamos al refugio de los tintineadores y fuimos a ver qué hacía "¡Tink! No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos... estás... estás... ¡tintineando!" _para variar._

"Ah, hola chicas. Sí, me gustaría terminar éste invento que dejé a medias. ¿Qué hacéis?"

"Ahora íbamos a... ¿qué vamos a hacer Fawn?" _no tengo ni la más remota idea._

"¡Pues jugar! Qué si no... venga Tink, ¿te apuntas?"

"Puede que luego... por la tarde"

"Está bien, iremos a jugar con Vidia entonces. Pásalo bien..."

"¿Vidia?"preguntó Zarina en voz baja.

"Espera y verás..." nos dimos la vuelta lentamente y pasó lo que quería que pasara.

"Vale ¡esperadme chicas, voy con vosotras" _lo sabía. Nunca falla._ Por alguna razón siempre que hablaba de ella, Tink se ponía así. _No tenía pensado ir a buscar a Vidia pero ¿porqué no? La improvisación es la clave de la diversión._

"Bien, vamos a buscarla a su casa" tras pensar un poco Zarina volvió al tema de dejamos a medias.

"Oye, ¿y lo de Gary que? No me has contado la historia" _lo había olvidado._

"Oh sí, mira. Hace muchas estaciones, llegó a Pixie Hollow una hada de los animales llamada Robin, no sé si la conoces"

"Espera, ¿Zeta no sabe lo de Gary?"

"Al parecer no. Bueno, y no sabía que Gary era un sparrowman, así que al verlo de espalda con esa falda escocesa lo llamó Hada Gary. No puedo evitar reír al recordarlo, es buenísimo. Entonces a partir de ese día todos le empezaron a llamar así, y así se quedó"

"¿¡En serio pensó que era una hada!? qué bueno..." y riendo llegamos a casa de Vidia, que estaba un poco lejos.

"Señorita Vidia, aquí los scouts. Quedas detenida por superar los límites de velocidad. ¡Le rogamos que salga de su casa!" no tardó en abrir la puerta.

"¿Qué quieres Fawn...? Ah, hola Tink, y... Zarina. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?"

"La verdad... no sé, Fawn nos ha llevado hasta aquí. Según ella tenemos la importante misión de divertirnos pero..." veo _a Zeta poco motivada._

"Vid, ¿vienes a jugar con nosotras? ¡Tink se muere de ganas de que vengas!"

"¡Fawn! Eso no es cierto"

"Em... ¿segura...?"

"Bueno, sí, pero has sido tú quien nos ha traído hasta aquí"

"Ese no es el tema aquí, venga Vidia, ¡vámonos! ¡Al barco pirata!" la cogí del brazo y nos la llevamos.

No tardamos en quedarnos atrás, y Zarina me hizo una interesante pregunta.

"Oye, ¿porqué no dejas de meterte con ellas? ¿qué pasa con las dos?"

"Oh, sí. ¿Recuerdas que solías pasar mucho tiempo con Tink? Pues cuando te fuiste se quedó un poco sola y... se empezó a hacer muy amiga de Vidia. Desde entonces me encanta meterme con ellas, es de lo más divertido"

"¿Pero eso no es un poco cruel?"

"Quizás... pero oye, ¿a qué hacen muy buena pareja?"

"No estarán saliendo juntas ¿no?"

"Nah, sólo son unas buenas amigas inseparables, que yo sepa"

"Qué susto... ¿te imaginas?"

"Hmm... no, la verdad es que me cuesta de imaginar. Son dos hadas ¿sabes?"

"Sí, pero ¿porqué no? podrían estar enamoradas..."

"Cuando eso pase me avisas"

Llegamos al barco y qué podría ser más oportuno que jugar a los piratas. Zarina se lo pasó bomba viendo lo poco que sabíamos sobre el tema, fue muy gracioso. Más tarde se unieron Sil, Ros y Des que se quejaron un poco por no avisarles. A media tarde, Vidia dejó de jugar porqué tenía una carrera con las de su talento, luego cómo era de esperar, Tink también se fue con la excusa de que tenía que terminar ese invento suyo, y Zeta aprovechó para irse también. Así que nos quedamos las cuatro.

La verdad es que fue un día bastante entretenido, se me pasó volando y cuando me dí cuenta ya empezaba a hacerse de noche. Los días volarían sin tener que hacer nuestras labores, ojalá duraran para siempre.

 _Mañana me levantaré temprano y con más energías que hoy. Hay que aprovechar los días de fiesta al máximo._ Volver a estar con Zarina me alegró un montón, la eché mucho de menos cuando se fue.

* * *

 _En serio, lo del Hada Gary (Fairy Gary) no tengo ni idea de por qué se llama así, es un misterio. ¿Y eso de que Zarina pueda seguir volando tras un año cuando en Pixie Hollow necesitan una ración diaria? ¿Alguien me da una explicación? En fin,_ _¿os gustaría meter un Tink/Vidia por el medio? A mí sí, la verdad. En los próximos días subiré más así que estad atentos._


	2. Polvos rojos

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Bien, en este capítulo Fawn tendrá una pérdida de memoria más conocida como laguna mental que está al final, de esa forma, estaréis tan perdidos como el personaje. Es un concepto interesante, espero que me haya salido bien._

 **La primera alquimista**

Capítulo 2: Polvos rojos.

* * *

Esa mañana fui una de las primeras en pasar por el molino de polvo de hada. Apenas había salido el sol y como estaba cerca de casa de Zarina, decidí pasarme a ver si ya estaba levantada.

Vi que la hoja que tapaba la ventana estaba subida y la saludé. _Tan temprano y ya está entre polvos... ¿cuantas horas se pasará al día?_

"¡Hey Zeta! Veo que no pierdes el tiempo. ¿Qué haces?"

"Buenos días Fawn. Pues verás, estoy trabajando en unos polvos que agudizan la vista para los scouts. Gary me dijo que últimamente aparecen bastantes halcones y quiero ayudarlos por poco que sea" _no está mal._

"Vaya..." empecé a toquetear cosas que tenía por ahí "y... no tendrás por aquí... esos polvos de hada de larga duración por casualidad..."

"No, no los tengo y aunque los tuviera no te los daría. ¿Podrías dejar de tocar mis cosas?"

"Juu, ¿y alguno que dé súper fuerza?" _tiene que haber algunos polvos con los que poder jugar..._

"No... en serio, estate quieta, hay polvos peligrosos y no quiero tener que echarte de casa" _quizás estos de color rojo den súper inteligencia o algo..._

"¿Y esos? ¿Qué hacen?" los cogí y los miré de cerca. Era un rojo muy brillante.

"Esos son... ¡ve con cuidado! Cuando usas estos polvos..." iba a cogérmelos pero torpemente se me cayeron encima "oh no... oh no no no no" se apuró en cerrar la puerta y en recoger las cosas rápidamente.

"Ups, lo siento yo..." de repente noté que algo cambiaba en mi cabeza, fue como si me volviera más activa.

"Vale Fawn, tranquilízate. Respira hondo y no hagas ninguna tontería. Tarda unos segundos en hacer efecto así que te pido que..."

 ** _[Laguna]_**

De repente me sentí diferente. Fue de golpe, estaba confusa y no recordaba nada, no sabía como había terminado en la cama con Zarina ni por qué me miraba de esa forma.

"¿Q-qué ha pasado aquí? yo estaba... de pie hace un momento... ¿Cómo...?" la cara de Zeta cambió en seguida.

"Oh, veo que ya se ha pasado el efecto... ¿recuerdas algo?" lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas pero no había manera.

"No... es, raro ¿qué me ha pasado?" me sentía extraña, era una sensación que no había tenido nunca.

"Creo que... será mejor así. Nada Fawn, te... has quedado dormida de repente por tocar unos polvos que tenía por aquí. Te dije que estuvieras quieta, pero no me hiciste caso" _sí... esos polvos son lo último que recuerdo... pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo más, algo que no debería olvidar..._

"¿Y porqué estás tumbada a mi lado?" no entendía nada, necesitaba respuestas.

"P-pues por que... te estaba intentando despertar"

"Ya veo..." _qué rabia, es como si estuviera olvidando algo muy importante._

"Ahora... tengo que ir a ver al Hada Gary. Si no te importa..." me acompañó hasta la puerta y salimos.

"C-claro... nos vemos..." _¿por qué me mira así? No está como siempre... ¿y porqué está tan despeinada?_

Se fue. Estaba un poco desconcertada pero tras darle unas cuantas vueltas al asunto sin resultado me dí por vencida y fui al barco dónde estaban Sil y Tink.

"Hola chicas, ¿qué hacéis?" necesitaba despejarme un poco.

"Aquí, jugando al objeto perdido. Ahora le toca a Sil esconder el engranaje, ¿te apuntas?" _ellas sí que saben como pasárselo bien._

"¡Por supuesto! Pero antes una pregunta, ¿alguna vez habéis tenido la sensación de haber olvidado algo muy importante y no poder recordarlo?"

"Sí, me pasó una vez con mi martillo, lo olvidé en el campo de girasoles y tardé un día en darme cuenta"

"¿Qué hago para recordarlo? No hay forma de que me vuelva a la cabeza"

"Normalmente esos recuerdos vuelven al recordar cosas relacionadas con ella. ¿Qué has olvidado?" me quedé pensando ante la pregunta de Sil.

"La verdad es que no lo sé... pero no es un objeto ni nada parecido, es... es..." no había manera, era imposible de saberlo.

"¿es...?"

"¡Arg! No lo sé, qué rabia"

"Tranquila, ya te vendrá a la mente en el momento menos pensado. Por ahora, voy a esconder el objeto perdido. ¿Estáis preparadas?" _me irá bien jugar un rato para relajarme._

"Sí"

A medio juego, una campanita muy peculiar captó mi atención. _Eso es... ¿el repartidor de pastelitos de miel? Sí que lo es._

"¡Es el repartidor de pastelitos! ¡Vamos!" en el momento que llegué y cogí el pastelito, un flash pasó por mi cabeza. Me vino una escena de yo estirada en la cama de Zarina hablando de esos pastelitos.

 _¿Qué ha sido eso? No recuerdo haber hablado con Zarina de eso... ¿podría ser un sueño? pero ese recuerdo... estoy segura de que es lo que estoy buscando. Ella tiene que saberlo, sé que esconde algo._

"Chicas, voy a casa de Zarina, creo que ella puede ayudarme con mi cosa olvidada. Nos vemos luego" cogí otro para llevárselo y terminé de comer el mío por el camino. Intenté recordar algo más de esa escena, pero fue inútil.

Llegué a su casa y pensé en qué debería preguntarle. _Según ella me quedé dormida por aquellos polvos pero... estoy segura de que no._

"Zarina, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"

"¿F-Fawn? ¿Q-que quieres?" parecía nerviosa y al verla me sentí diferente, sabía que pasaba algo.

"Nada, te traía un pastelito de miel. Cómo dijiste que querías uno..." no recuerdo que lo dijera pero cómo hablamos sobre eso...

"Pero si eras tú quien los quería... oh" _la pillé._

"¡Lo sabía! Sabía que habíamos hablado de eso. Pero dijiste que me había quedado dormida, ¿qué pasó en tu casa?"

"Mira Fawn... será mejor que... no le demos más vueltas. En serio"

"¿Porqué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice algo malo y me echaste polvos del olvido o algo parecido?"

"Tienes mucha imaginación, seguro que lo habrás soñado. Olvídalo ¿vale? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer..." parecía un poco triste y deprimida.

"¡Espera!" y me cerró la puerta a la cara. _¿Qué demonios...? Cada vez estoy más segura de que pasó algo. ¿Quién podría saber algo...? ¿Gary? o... Terence, sí, iré a verlo._

Fui al molino comiendo el pastelito que llevaba y lo encontré hablando con Bolt.

"Terence, tienes que ayudarme"

"Ah hola Fawn... ¿qué pasa?"

"A ver... ¿sabes si pasó algo... esta mañana en casa de Zarina?"

"¿Esta mañana? No sé, tú estuviste con ella ¿a qué viene esta pregunta?" _sí, ya sé que estuve con ella pero... espera, ¿cómo lo sabe?_

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Nos viste?"

"¿En serio? Estuve hablando con vosotras ¿es otro de tus juegos extraños?"

"La verdad es que no... he perdido la memoria y no recuerdo nada, pero necesito saber qué pasó"

"Eso sí que es raro..."

"Lo sé, sólo dime lo que pasó cuando hablaste con nosotras"

"Bueno... cuando fui a su casa te oí diciendo algo de Tink... pero no se qué, luego me abrió Zarina y me dijo que estaba ocupada jugando contigo. Entonces saltaste sobre ella y... la verdad es que no sé qué me dijiste" _sí... es verdad... pasó algo así..._

"Sí, eso es. ¿Y qué pasó después?"

"Nada... me cerró la puerta y fui a ver al Hada Gary. Creo que escuché un grito cuando me iba, pero no estoy muy seguro. ¿A qué estabais jugando?"

"No lo sé, eso es lo que estoy intentando averiguar, pero Zarina no me quiere decir nada..."

"Qué cosas... en fin, suerte con lo tuyo" _algo de Tink... ¿de qué estaría hablando? ¿y porqué siento que es tan importante? Cielos... voy a volverme loca. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso._

Entonces volví al barco para ver si lograba recordar algo más. Habían algunos tintineadores voltando por ahí inspeccionándolo pero no vi a ninguna de mis amigas. Me senté por ahí para pensar en lo que podría haber pasado. _Según Terence estábamos jugando, pero ¿porqué ella no quiere decir nada? No lo entiendo..._

"¡Chipper! ¡Creo que es ésta la cuerda que tenemos que atar!" _Zarina seguro que sabría qué cuerda hay que atar... ¿atar?... Zarina atando cosas... [¿quieres atarme? ¿he sido mala?]._ Recordé haber dicho eso en la cama mientras me cogía para que no escapara.

"¡Oh cielos! ¿Qué ha sido eso?" _No puede ser, ¿e-eso pasó de verdad?_ Cada vez estaba más preocupada. _¿Qué demonios hicimos ésta mañana? Tengo que averiguarlo cómo sea, algo gordo ha pasado aquí y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Iré a por ella y no pararé hasta que me lo diga._

Así que volví a casa de Zarina para hablar con ella pero no estaba. _¿Dónde se habrá metido?_ Fui al molino, al árbol de polvo de hada, pasé por casa de Tink... pero nadie sabía dónde estaba así que me quedé cerca de su casa para ver si aparecía. _Se queda en casa todo el día y cuando quiero que esté no está, maldita sea._ Tras una larga media hora esperando apareció.

"¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevo un buen rato buscándote"

"E-estaba con Terence, sé que te ha contado lo que vió esta tarde... no me digas que recordaste algo"

"Sí, recuerdo cosas y quiero una explicación. ¿Qué me estabas haciendo?"

"Mejor... entremos en mi casa" _sí, mejor_ "A ver Fawn... esta mañana se te cayó polvo de la emoción encima. Ese polvo provoca el descontrol de tus acciones y hace que al terminar el efecto no recuerdes nada de lo ocurrido, pero por lo visto sí que recuerdas algo..."

"Sí, recuerdo que querías atarme en tu cama y tú estabas encima de mí. ¿Qué intentabas?"

"¡Tranquilizarte! estabas fuera de control. Y no te quería atar, bueno sí, pero ni si quiera lo intenté. Querías salir de casa y no había forma de que estuvieras quieta y luego... ¿recuerdas algo más?"

"...no ¿Y luego qué?"

"Nada, olvídalo ¿vale? Estabas insoportable, nunca imaginé que... te comportarías así" _¿cómo que nada?_

"Bueno, perdona por ser tan molesta, pero podrías habérmelo dicho desde un principio, llevo toda la tarde sin dejar de pensar en eso"

"Lo siento, creí que sería mejor así. Me equivoqué, dejemos el tema ya"

"Bien..." pero aún así notaba algo... un pequeño algo importante que me faltaba por recordar "voy a... adiestrar conejos o algo para distraerme un rato"

"Vale Fawn, pero no te enfades" me fui sin más y fui a dar un paseo.

Sabía que algo importante había pasado esa mañana, y no sólo era Zarina intentando tranquilizarme. Era algo que ella no quería que supiera, pero ¿qué? Llegó un momento en el que me empezó a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar.

 _Creo que será mejor olvidarlo, si sigo así me voy a volver loca... volveré a casa._ Empezaba a hacerse tarde y tras quedarme un buen rato estirada en mi cama, me dormí. _Si tan solo supiera lo que ha pasado..._

* * *

 ** _[Laguna]_**

Me sentía descontrolada y de pronto me vino un impulso incontrolable de abrazarla.

"¡Zarina! ¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos!" y me lancé sobre ella.

"Vale... esto va a ser complicado" era extraño, hacía y decía lo primero que me venia a la mente, no tenía ningún control "intenta relajarte ¿vale?"

"¡No! Estoy bien así, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer"

"Por el polvo que había ahí... el efecto podría durar unas horas... Será mejor que nos quedemos en casa, no quiero ni pensar lo que podría pasar si..."

"¡Eres muy aburrida! Quiero salir fuera, me agobia estar encerrada. Pero me gusta que estés conmigo"

"Vale Zarina... piensa... algo que pueda contrarrestar el efecto... un calmante... somnífero... tengo que tener algo en alguna parte que la pare ¿podrías soltarme un momento Fawn?"

"¡No! Ahora eres mía, eres mi tesoro" la abracé con más fuerza aún.

"Cielos... mientras no te pongas a correr como una loca por aquí... A ver, ¿puedes estirarte en la cama?"

"¿Qué quieres hacerme? ¿Quieres aprovecharte de mi? ¿O quizás...?"

"¡No! Quiero que te calmes, vamos, túmbate y intenta dejar la mente en blanco" me tumbé en su cama, era muy cómoda pero no había forma de relajarme.

"Pero no puedo, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y ¡quiero un pastelito de miel!"

"Uff... que larga que se me va a hacer la mañana... A ver, no tengo pastelitos"

"¡Pues vamos a por ellos!" iba a levantarme para salir y se me tiró encima para evitarlo.

"No puedes salir de aquí ¿entiendes?"

"Zarina... estás... muy cerca, yo..." sus pelos rozaban mi cara, me había cogido el brazo y mis alas empezaron a aletear.

"¿Q-qué demonios se te pasa por la cabeza?" le dí la vuelta quedando encima suyo inmovilizándola "¡oye!"

"La verdad es que eres muy guapa... me encanta tu pelo..." antes solía llevarlo recogido, pero suelto le quedaba mejor.

"¡Suéltame Fawn! Deja de-" y sin más, la besé en los labios. Fue muy agradable, aunque terminé en el suelo a los dos segundos.

"¿¡Pero qué haces!? ¡F-Fawn! ¡Contrólate! Al final tendré que atarte"

"¿Quieres atarme...? ¿He sido mala?"

"¡Arg! Eres peor que los piratas. Mira, si te portas bien, te daré un pastelito de miel ¿de acuerdo?"

"Yuhuuu, ¡pastelitos! Vamos a por ellos" corrí hacia la puerta pero no pude abrirla.

"Fawn no. ¡Quieta!" me tiró del brazo y al quedarme cara a cara la volví a besar. No sé por qué tenía ese impulso, pero no podía evitarlo, era muy agradable.

"¿¡Podrías parar de hacer eso!? En serio Fawn ¿qué pasa contigo?"

"Quiero... pastelitos..." entonces la alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¿Zarina? Hada Gary dice que vayas al molino, tiene que hablar contigo"

"Oh no, es Terence. Si descubren lo que ha pasado me meteré en un buen lío, y en mi primer día... oh cielos..."

"¡Terence! ¡Olvídate de Tink!"

"Fawn, cállate. No grites"

"¿Qué? ¿Zarina?"

"Quédate aquí y no digas nada ¿vale? Voy a hablar con él"

"¡De acuerdo mi capitana!"

"Buenos días Terence, ¿es importante? Es que ahora mismo estoy jugando con Fawn... y... no puedo ir" no podía quedarme quieta, y abracé a Zeta por la espalda.

"¡Hola Terencito! ¿Cómo te va?" tenía que saludarlo.

"Ah... hola Fawn. ¿A qué estáis jugando?"

"¿Quieres apuntarte? Es muy div-" me tapó la boca para que callara.

"E-en fin, ya nos veremos Terence. Saluda a Gary de mi parte" cerró la puerta y suspiró "por qué poco..." me quitó la mano de la boca y le empecé a morder el cuello sin despegarme de ella.

"¡Kyaah! ¡F-F-F-Fawn! ¿q-qué haces?"

"¿Te gusta? A mí me encanta"

"¡No! ¡Para!" al forcejear terminamos en el suelo. No quería separarme de ella "¡Apártate!"

"Pero no grites, te van a escuchar"

"Vamos Fawn... menos mal que no recordarás nada de esto..."

"Nunca olvidaré tus labios" intenté besarla, pero no se dejaba.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te tranquilices?"

"¡Cierra los ojos!"

"No voy a cerrarlos"

"Entonces te los cierro yo" le tapé los ojos con mis manos y la bese aún tumbada en el suelo. La verdad es que eso me tranquilizaba.

"Mien...tras... estés... tranqui...la..." no podía parar, era imposible. Cada vez quería más y más. Mis emociones se volvían locas cuando lo hacía, fue tremendo. Tras unas dos horas terminamos en su cama con los labios gastados.

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado, los próximos dos capítulos van a ser muy buenos hehe.  
_ Gracias por las reviews ^.^


	3. En el primer cajón

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _¡Que empiece el espectáculo!_

 **La primera alquimista**

Capítulo 3: En el primer cajón.

* * *

Soñé que iba con el barco flotante por Tierra Firme con mis amigas para conquistar el mundo y que nos adentrábamos en una guerra que ganaríamos por los pelos. Fue uno de esos sueños épicos que tengo de vez en cuando, pero lo que más me impactó fue el final. Ataba a Zarina a lo alto del mástil del barco y la besaba sin que pudiera hacer nada. En ese momento me desperté.

 _Waoh... ¿cómo? ¿a qué ha venido eso? Nunca había soñado algo así... ha sido tan... real, cielos..._ Y entonces otro flash vino a mi mente de yo mordiéndole el cuello a Zarina después de que se fuera Terence y cayéndonos al suelo. _Por todas las ardillas... si eso pasó, ¿es posible que la haya besado? ¿es eso lo que no quiere que sepa? Tiene lógica... sí, tiene que ser eso, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?_

Aún era de noche, pero decidí salir de casa. _Así que mi primer beso fue con Zeta... quién lo diría. Ojalá recordara el momento en el qué pasó... me gustaría saber lo que se siente al besar a alguien. ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado ella? Seguro que se enfadó un montón. Aunque... no estoy segura del todo de que fue un beso, tengo que averiguarlo, algo tan importante no puede ser olvidado de esa forma._

Fui tranquilamente hacia la casa de Zarina mientras empezaba a salir el sol. _Voy a usar la táctica más vieja que existe para descubrirlo. Nunca falla._

Pasé por su casa y estaba despierta. Abrí la puerta y la vi peinándose, al parecer se acababa de despertar.

"Buenos días Zarina" se sorprendió al verme.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Fawn?"

"Es que... necesitaba verte por que... recordé lo del beso" su cara cambió de repente. _Eso significa que sí pasó, oh cielos..._

"Fawn..." se acercó a mí y puso sus brazos encima de mis hombros. _¿Qué hace? ¿Porqué pone esa cara?_

Estaba a centímetros de mí y no dejaba de acercarse. Cerró sus ojos y la empujé.

"¡¿Q-qué haces Zarina?! ¿ibas a besarme?" _¿a qué ha venido eso?_

"Oh... l-lo siento yo... creí que... perdona" no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, me sentía mal por la situación.

"Hmm... la verdad es que... no lo recuerdo sólo... quería saber si pasó o no... ésta noche soñé que nos besábamos y..."

"¡¿Que no lo recuerdas?!" se veía muy enfadada "¡¿Me has mentido?!" _porqué habré abierto la boca..._

"Eh, sí. Pero fuiste tú quien me lo ocultó desde el principio, no hace falta que te pongas así"

"¡Fawn! ¿sabes lo que...? ¡Aarg! No puedo decírtelo"

"¿El qué? Vamos Zeta somos amigas, ¿qué no puedes decirme, porqué tanto secreto?"

"¿Qué porqué? ¡¿Porqué dices?! ¡Por que des de que perdiste la memoria que estoy intentando olvidar lo que pasó! ¡Por que incluso no he dormido nada ésta noche pensando en eso! ¡Por que me muero por volver a hacerlo pero tú no recuerdas nada! ¡Por que no sé qué hacer para quitarme eso de la cabeza! Y ahora vienes tú diciendo que recuerdas que nos besamos. ¿¡Sabes lo duro que es para mí!?"

"Wowowo, tranquila Zeta, estás histérica. ¿Todo esto por un beso?"

"¡No! No fue sólo un beso. ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas olvidado? Cielos..." _¿no fue sólo uno? ¿hicimos algo más?_

"Yo qué sé, fueron los polvos que me hicieron olvidar, no lo pagues conmigo"

"¡Sí, todo fue culpa de esos polvos! ¿Porqué tenías que tocar mis cosas? Ahora no estaría... colada por ti" _¿ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho?_

"L-lo siento, no pensé que sería para tanto..."

"¡Vete! Será mejor que te vayas" _nunca imaginé que algo así llegaría a pasar._

"E-está bien, si eso es lo que quieres..." estaba realmente enfadada, empezaba a pensar que me pegaría en cualquier momento.

"¡No! Eso no es lo que quiero, ¡pero tienes que irte!"

"¡Entonces no me iré! No quiero dejar las cosas así"

"¡Vale, pues quédate! pero después no te quejes..."

"¿Quejarme porqué?" sacó un poco de polvo de un cajón y me lo echó por encima "¿qué es esto? ¿son los polv-" se lanzó hacia mí y me empezó a besar. En ese momento recordé esa indescriptible sensación que tanto había experimentado ayer por la mañana, no sé cómo pude olvidarlo. Entendí su frustración al no recordarlo. No paramos de besarnos ni un momento fue mágico, al menos hasta que se pasó el efecto de los polvos.

 _¿Qué es eso... me está besando? ¡Zarina me está besando!_

"¡Oye! ¿Cómo?" volví a tener otra laguna mental "¡Zarina!"

"¡¿Qué?! Tú también lo estabas deseando yo sólo-" la corté con un beso.

Tenía razón, mis ganas de volver a besarla pudieron conmigo. Jamás pensé que podría ser tan maravilloso, en ese momento no me importaba nada ni nadie, sólo estaba ella.

"¿Cómo puede ser tan adictivo?"

"No lo sé, pero no puedo parar" entonces una idea pasó por mi mente. _Es hora de vengarme._ Fui a coger los polvos rojos para echárselos a ella.

"Espera ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"Ahora estaremos en paz" y cuando se lo tiré por encima empezó a sonreír con una mirada juguetona "¿Zarina?"

"¡Kyaa!" se me tiró encima y empezó a quitarme la ropa a lo loco.

"¡O-oye!" me devoró como si fuera un lince, estaba incluso más descontrolada que antes.

Yo no podía ser menos así que terminamos desnudas sintiendo nuestros acalorados cuerpos. Tras unos minutos se pasó su efecto.

"¿Fawn? ¿qué hacemos desnudas?"

"¿No te acuerdas? Oh... qué pena... ¿a qué molesta?" se rió y seguimos con nuestra locura toda la mañana. Por suerte no vino nadie a visitarnos, no puedo ni imaginarme la cara que pondría Terence si nos viera así.

Con la llegada del mediodía empezamos a tener hambre.

"¿Quiere comer algo? No sé... pastelitos de miel ¿por ejemplo?" _ñam sí._

"Claro, ¿tienes?"

"Nope, la verdad es que no tengo casi nada por aquí"

"Qué mala eres. Entonces vamos a mi casa"

"Claro" por el camino se me pasaron algunas cosas por la cabeza.

"Oye Zeta... hay algo que me preocupa un poco... ¿Hasta qué punto está mal lo que hacemos?"

"¿A qué te refieres? Yo no le veo ningún problema"

"Lo sé, yo tampoco pero, es decir, ¿cómo crees que se lo tomarán los demás? ¿no será un poco raro?"

"¿Raro? Por supuesto, pero qué más da. Mientras las dos estemos de acuerdo con ello, no importa lo que piensen o digan los demás" en eso tenía razón.

"Entonces... ¿se lo contamos a las demás tal cual como si nada?"

"Sí, ¿porqué no? Cuanto antes nos lo quitemos de encima mejor" _no sé si es por el tiempo que pasó fuera, pero creo que es más despreocupada que antes._

"De acuerdo, pues esta tarde... se lo decimos"

"Sí, además así podremos besarnos en público sin problemas" _buen punto._

Una vez en mi casa, le preparé tarta de arándanos con zumo de frutas mientras me mordía el cuello y la oreja por detrás. De alguna forma logré terminarla y nos pusimos a comer. Sin querer, creo, se le derramó el zumo por encima.

"Oh vaya, qué torpe. Acostumbrada a beber con vasos de cristal... Tendré que quitarme esa ropa" no tuve ninguna objeción al respecto.

"Oye Zeta, ¿me das un poco de pastel?" _no puedo aguantar más._

"Pero si tu ya tienes" dijo con la boca llena.

"Ya pero no quiero ese" y la besé. Terminamos haciendo guarradas con la comida. Fue muy divertido, nunca imaginé que acabaría comiendo el pastel de esa forma cuando lo preparé.

Llamó alguien a la puerta y nos asustamos un poco. _¿Quién será?_

"¿Fawn? ¿Estás en casa? Necesito tu ayuda"

"Es Bery, la nueva. Te dije que era un poco torpe" me puse algo por encima para taparme y abrí la puerta.

"Hola Bery, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" me miró con una cara muy extraña.

"Oye... ¿siempre vas así por casa? y eso de tu pelo son... ¿arándanos?"

"Ah sí, es muy probable. Estaba comiendo con Zarina, ¿te importaría pasarte más tarde? Es que ahora..."

"O-oh... claro, no te preocupes" lo cierto es que últimamente me pedía ayuda para todo. Así me dejará un poco en paz.

Zarina se estaba riendo detrás mío.

"No sé qué habrá pensado de ti pero seguro que nada bueno"

"Da igual lo que piensen ¿no?" y volvimos a lo que dejamos pendiente.

Me lo estaba pasando genial, pero estar tanto tiempo en casa me agobiaba un poco.

"¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato?"

"¿Quieres ir a contarles lo nuestro a los demás?" _así nos lo quitaremos de encima._

"Sí, ¿porqué no?" y fuimos a casa de Iridessa, que era la que quedaba más cerca, pero no estaba. La siguiente fue la de Tink y por el escándalo que se oía me imaginé que estarían todas allí.

La puerta estaba abierta y vimos a las cinco jugando con una cosa perdida.

"Con que aquí estabais ¿eh?" _ya podrían haber avisado, aunque si lo hubieran hecho..._

"Hola chicas, estamos jugando a la botella de la verdad" _qué oportuno_ "sentaros" con las siete reunidas, casa de Tink se hizo pequeña.

"¡Claro!" ese juego consistía en hacer rodar una botella y a quién le tocara tenía que decir una cosa que hubiera hecho o le hubiera pasado y las demás teníamos que adivinar si era cierto o no. Le tocó a Silvermist.

"Está bien, un día insulté a un sparrowman del agua por no ayudar a un pequeño renacuajo" _¿Sil insultando a alguien? Imposible._

"Falso, seguro que es falso" todos estábamos de acuerdo, pero al parecer era cierto.

"Eh, que yo también me pongo de mal humor a veces, muy a veces" _eso sí que no me lo esperaba._ Ella era la definición de calma, control y serenidad.

Giramos la botella y le tocó a Zarina, estaba impaciente por saber qué diría. _¿Cómo lo hará?_

"Hehe, este mediodía comí tarta de arándanos de los pechos de una de las presentes" _¡Bum!_ Todas se quedaron de piedra. _¿Tenías que decir eso? Qué directa..._

"Pero Zarina, esto es obvio que es falso, tienes que contar algo más verosímil" dijo Vidia indignada.

"Pues... yo creo que es cierto"

"¡¿Fawn?! ¿Qué dices?"

"¿Qué? Podría ser, ¿verdad Zarina?" al final votaron cierto Vidia, Rosetta y yo y las demás falso.

"¿Y bien Zeta? ¿Es cierto?" Vidia estaba deseando saberlo.

"Pues claro que sí, de Fawn" y me besó delante de todas. _Ya podrías haber sido un poco menos... directa._

Llovieron preguntas a raudales, tuvo su gracia.

"Vale chicas una por una" sin duda era un gran bombazo.

"¡Yo yo yo yo! ¿Qué relación tenéis? ¿desde cuándo? ¿qué se siente al besar? ¿lo sabe alguien más?" Tink no paraba de preguntar cosas.

"¿Qué tal si nos dejas responder? A ver, supongo que estamos saliendo o lo que sea que hagan las parejas que están enamoradas. Oficialmente ha sido ésta mañana aunque ayer... para mí empezó ayer y... creo que nadie más lo sabe, puede que esa tal Bery sospeche algo pero nada más"

"¿Y qué sensación tenéis al besaros?"

"Hmm... es difícil de describir, no lo sabes hasta que lo pruebas ¿verdad Rosetta?"

"Interesante..." entonces le echó una mirada a Vidia.

"¿Porqué me miras así Tink? Eso no va a pasar y lo sabes" Vidia se puso nerviosa, fue muy gracioso.

Todas empezamos a reír. _No me extrañaría que algún día esas dos terminaran como nosotras._

"Ahora que lo pienso, aún no le hemos hecho ninguna fiesta de bienvenida a Zarina" Rosetta tenía razón, había que celebrar su regreso.

"¡Es verdad! Hagamos una fiesta ésta noche" la idea fue rápidamente aceptada "¿qué tal si la hacemos en casa de Vidia?" a Tink le encantaba organizar las fiestas.

"No, espera. No vamos a volver a hacerla en mi casa, ¿recuerdas cómo terminó la última vez? Me pasé unos dos días limpiando vuestro desastre" _es verdad, esa noche se nos fue de las manos_ "tenemos un enorme barco con el qué jugar. Hagámosla allí" _claro, es perfecto. Además allí no molestaremos a nadie._

"¡Decidido entonces! Vamos a prepararlo todo, vendréis todas ¿no?"

"¡Por supuesto!" y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

"Qué sorpresa eh Zeta, vamos a hacerte una fiesta para ti"

"Yo ya tuve una gran fiesta esta mañana... pero sí, será genial" _sus comentarios me matan._

Cómo era la fiesta de Zarina, acordamos que ella no debería hacer nada y cómo yo me pasé todo el rato con ella... terminé sin mover un dedo. Todo iba perfecto aunque empezaba a notarme cansada después de ese largo día y ella al parecer no durmió nada.

"¡Que empiece la fiesta!" Tink era quizás la que más ganas tenía. Rosetta sacó la tarta de bienvenida y le damos a Zeta una pulsera cómo regalo. Después de comer nos pusimos a jugar al escondite. Era un lugar muy bueno para este juego, y además no nos lo conocíamos mucho, lo que lo hacía aún mejor.

Zeta y yo nos escondíamos juntas y aprovechando que no nos veían nos besábamos entre otras cosas. Por desgracia le tocó buscar a Zarina y tuve que esconderme sola. Abrí un cajón y por sorpresa me encontré a Tink.

"¿Fawn? Rápido, entra" cerramos el cajón y nos quedamos a oscuras.

"Éste sitio es genial"

"Sí, lo usamos para intentar recuperar el polvo azul, pero a Vidia no se le da muy bien tintinear"

"Me lo imagino... fue muy gracioso verla con el vestido verde"

"¿A que sí? Ojalá me hubiera tocado el talento de vuelo veloz..."

"A mi me gustaría probarlos todos, pero Zarina no quiere darme esos polvos, dice que es peligroso"

"Lo entiendo... oye, ¿cómo fue vuestro primer beso?"

"Bueno... Zarina tenía unos polvos que hacían... ¿perder el control? o algo así, y al echármelos encima me puse a besarla como loca. Al menos eso me dijo, perdí los recuerdos así que no sé cómo fue nuestro primer beso"

"Es que... me gustaría saber lo que se siente..." _no estará pensando en besarme ¿no?_

"Pues no sé, pídeselo a Vidia"

"Ya lo he hecho, pero no quiere..." _eso sí que no me lo esperaba... pero conociéndola es normal, esas cosas no van mucho con ella_ "quizás tenga que pedirle esos polvos" _no creo que sea muy buena idea. Aunque dudo que se los deje._

"Quizás"

"Por que... tú... por casualidad... no querrás..." _veo por donde va ésta conversación y no me está gustando nada._

"No Tink, no es buena idea"

"Oh vamos, sólo uno. Es para probar"

"Ni medio, oblígale a Vidia y déjame en paz"

"Está bien, ya se lo volveré a pedir..." pero tras unos segundos en silencio terminó besándome.

"¡Maldita seas Tink! ¡Te dije que no!" _¿qué ha sido eso? Ese beso es más dulce que los de Zeta... más tierno... con un toque inocente encantador. Oh cielos quiero volver a besarla._

"Shh, nos van a pillar" _sí, Zarina ni más ni menos._

"Me da igual, ¿tenías que besarme? En serio..." abrí el cajón y salí de ahí. Fui directa a la zona de los pillados, no tenía ganas de esconderme otra vez y vi a Vidia con Sil.

"¿Te ha pillado?"

"Sí, más o menos" no podía quitarme de la cabeza el beso de Tink. _Menos mal que salí de allí._

"Oye Vidia, creo que deberías hablar con tu amigita sobre 'eso' otra vez. Deberías replanteártelo, al menos dale una oportunidad" Sil no entendía nada, pero ella lo captó a la primera.

"¿Te lo ha contado? No podía tener la boca cerrada... ¿En serio es tan genial como dicen?"

"Más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Inténtalo, se muere de ganas por lo que veo"

"Ni loca... yo no soy de esas, sin ánimo de ofender" _me lo imaginaba._

"¿De qué se supone que estáis hablando? No entiendo nada"

"Sí, esa es la idea" apareció Rosetta e Iridessa. Al ver que Zarina no encontraba a Tink por ninguna parte le ayudé un poquito.

"¡Zeta! ¡En el primer cajón!" vale, un poquito mucho "¿qué? Es que quiero volver a jugar ¿sabes?"

Ahora era el turno de Silvermist. Me escondí con Zarina detrás del armario.

"Pues al parecer Tink está deseando besar a Vidia"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Sí, me ha dicho que se lo ha pedido pero ella no quiere, a veces es un poco cabezona"

"Qué lástima, no sabe lo que se pierde"

"Lo sé..." y nos enrollamos ahí mismo. Sil tardaría en encontrarnos así que aprovechamos el tiempo. Definitivamente, el beso de Tink fue... diferente.

"Creo que... se acerca alguien"

"No hagas ruido"

"Lo intento pero..."

Sil nos pilló desnudas encima de la otra. Sabía que pasaría, pero no me importó demasiado.

"¡P-p-pero chicas!" se puso roja de golpe.

"Creo que nos ha pillado" nos vestimos y volvimos con las demás.

"Oye Sil, tienes la cara roja ¿estás bien?" Dess estaba más preocupada de lo que debería.

"S-sí, es sólo que... estoy bien" _tendremos que intentar controlarnos un poquitín más._

Lo pasamos muy bien esa noche, pero yo ya no podía más. Mi cuerpo me pedía cama y Zarina también.

"Bueno chicas, gracias por esta magnífica fiesta, lo he pasado genial pero creo que es hora de volver a casa" todas asintieron y después de coger el trozo de tarta que sobró, acompañé a Zarina. No podía quitarme de la cabeza a Tink y cuando llegamos a su casa me invitó a pasar.

"Zeta... no tengo ganas ni fuerza para ir hasta el otoño, te importaría si..."

"No me importaría, es más, te exijo a que te quedes conmigo"no podía ser más feliz. Me tumbé en su cama y vi como se empezaba a desnudar "¿vas a dormir con ropa?"

"Sí... suelo dormir así, en mi casa hace más frío"

"Pero no estás en tu casa, venga, quítatela" menos mal que le hice caso, cuando nos tumbamos se notaba mucho el calor de su cuerpo en su estrecha cama.

Me dormí casi al instante, estaba en calma sabiendo que al despertar estaría con ella. Fue un día estupendo, ojalá fuera así el resto de la semana. Esa noche soñé que despertaba y estaba en la cama con Tink, lo peor de todo es que no me molestó para nada.

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo Tink tendrá un papel importante... yo lo dejo caer._


	4. Engaño

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **La primera alquimista**

Capítulo 4: Engaño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente alguien llamando a la puerta me despertó. Zarina seguía dormida, así que decidí ir yo. _Será mejor que me ponga algo encima antes de abrir._

"¿Zarina? ¿estás despierta?" abrí la puerta y vi a Tink.

"¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿No podías venir más tarde?" era temprano y aún tenía sueño.

"Ah hola Fawn, justo te buscaba a ti. Fui a tu casa y no estabas así que pensé que estarías con ella..."

"¿Qué quieres?" dije bostezando.

"Es sobre Vidia, ayer cuando nos fuimos estuvimos a punto de besarnos pero... me parece que le da vergüenza" _¿tienes que contarme eso ahora?_ "y me preguntaba si... con los polvos esos de Zarina podría hacerlo"

"Sí... supongo que sí pero ahora está durmiendo ¿puedes volver dentro de unas horas?"

"Venga porfa, quería venir ayer pero ya era muy tarde, despiértala un momento por mí" _si no le hago caso no me dejará en paz toda la mañana._

"Está bien, voy a despertarla. Si supiera donde están te daría un poco, pero después de lo que pasó la última vez los escondió, pasa" luego recordé que estaba durmiendo desnuda y me lo repensé "bueno, mejor espera aquí"

"Zeta... Zarina... Zetarina... Zarineta... despierta, Tink está aquí" estaba bien dormida.

"¿Qué...? ¿Tink? Dile que se vaya..."

"Es que necesita tu ayuda. Es por lo de Vidia"

"Oh... con el sueño que estaba teniendo... haber..." se levantó y empezó a andar.

"Espera, creo que será mejor que te vistas antes"

"Oh, claro" iba más dormida que yo.

"Buenos días Tink... ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"Le comenté a Vidia lo de los polvos rojos que te vuelven más... abierta y me preguntaba si me podrías dejar un poco, creo que le da vergüenza besarme"

"Bueno, está bien, pero recuerda que cuando se le pase el efecto olvidará todo lo que ha pasado mientras los polvos hacían efecto"

"Sí, lo sé. Pero es que así no nunca avanzaremos con nuestra... relación" _pues sí que van en serio esas dos_ "ella está de acuerdo con eso" _¿en serio?_

"Muy bien" fue a buscarlos en modo zombi medio dormida aún y al tropezarse con los zapatos que estaban por el suelo me tiró un poco encima.

"En serio Zarina, ya podrías ir con más cuidado" _menos mal que me acabo de levantar y lo único que quiero es dormir._

"Bueno Tink, ahora verás cómo funciona... Recuerda que hace y dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza así que..." a los pocos segundos me empezaron a hacer efecto.

 _[Laguna]_

Me dolía la cara y mi nariz empezó a sangrar, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

"¿P-porqué lloras Zeta?" tenía la mejilla roja, no había rastro de Tink y yo estaba medio desnuda "¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Y Tink?"

"¡Vete! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Fuera! ¡Vete con ella!" nunca la había visto tan enfadada, se puso a tirar los polvos rojos a la basura.

"V-vale pero deja que coja mi ropa al menos..." fue a por mi ropa y me la lanzó fuera de casa.

"¿¡Contenta!?" no se dignó ni a mirarme a la cara.

"No. Sea lo que sea, lo siento, fueron los polvos..."

"¡Márchate ya!" no quería acercarme, por cómo se frotaba la mano sabía que el puñetazo me lo dio ella. _Cielos... tengo que encontrar a Tink ya, no puedo arreglar esto si no sé lo que ha pasado._

Salí y me cerró la puerta de un portazo.

"¡Volveré a por ti Zeta! Te lo aseguro" me vestí y fui en busca de Tink. Al rato dejé de sangrar y me lavé la cara en el rio. Fui a su casa y por suerte estaba allí. _Menos mal... a ver qué estupidez me han hecho hacer ésta vez esos malditos polvos._

"Tink, tienes que ayudarme, no rec-" al verme se lanzó hacia mi y me besó. _¿Tink?_

La empujé, era agradable, pero no era lo que yo buscaba en ese momento.

"Pero Fawn..."

"Oye, no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó antes, pero ahora necesito arreglar las cosas con Zarina y tú me lo vas a contar con pelos y señales"

"Oh... claro, perdiste la memoria..."

"Sí, por favor. Ella está muy enfadada conmigo..."

"Normal... después de lo que le hiciste..." _qué miedo me da..._ "de repente empezaste a besarme como una loca... no parabas de decir que me querías y te pusiste a insultar a Zarina... no sabía qué hacer, no parabas y entonces ella te dio un puñetazo" _¿qué? ¿en serio? ¿cómo pude hacer eso?_

"Oh cielos... es peor de lo que pensaba"

"Sí... dudo que puedas arreglarlo, y te lo digo yo, que soy una experta en eso"

"¿Qué hago? No puedo creer que me haya comportado así..." _sí que en el fondo quería volver a besarla pero..._

"Dalo por perdido, lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarla. Se que es duro pero es lo mejor, ven aquí" me abrazó y me calmó un poco. Ella era una buena amiga después de todo.

"Pero no quiero olvidarla, no sin antes intentar arreglar las cosas con ella"

"No te esfuerces, ya... la has perdido" _no... no puede ser... ¿perdí a Zarina por un maldito zapato en el suelo...?_ Me puse a llorar en sus brazos, no podía creer lo que había hecho, me sentía fatal.

Entonces Tink me besó con sus dulces labios.

"Quédate conmigo Fawn... sé que me quieres. Yo nunca te haré daño" _tentador, muy tentador, pero no._

"Tengo que... no, tengo que ir a por ella. Lo siento Tink, no quiero que termine así" _no sin antes intentar arreglarlo._

"¡Vale, ve a por ella! Pero volverás a por mí y lo sabes" ignoré sus palabras y fui a por ella. _Ella es mucho más importante para mí que Tink, la quiero mucho más que a ella y no descansaré hasta arreglar las cosas, cómo sea._

Llegué a su casa y la puerta estaba cerrada.

"¡Zeta! ¡Zeta abre! Vamos no me hagas esto"

"¡Lárgate! No quiero verte" parecía que aún estaba llorando.

"Quiero arreglar las cosas, sé que hice algo terrible pero déjame arreglarlo" intenté abrir la puerta a la fuerza pero no había manera, así que cogí carrerilla y la derrumbé con una patada. Estaba en el suelo encogida llorando, me sentía fatal por lo que había hecho.

"Vete..."

"No, no me iré, me quedaré contigo. Aguantaré cien mil puñetazos si hace falta, te quiero y no pienso perderte por nada del mundo"

"¡No mientas! ¿Qué pasa con Tink?"

"Te quiero un millón de veces más que a ella, lo siento si la besé antes, pero no te voy a mentir, sus labios son muy dulces. Aún así prefiero los tuyos, tú eres mi mundo, no quiero verte así. No me perdonaré haberte insultado pero..."

"¿Qué? ¿insultado?"

"¿No? Tink me dijo que te empecé a insultar y..." _¿me habrá engañado?_

"¿Qué te ha contado exactamente?"

"Me dijo que me lancé hacia ella y empecé a decirle que me gustaba y a insultarte... luego me pegaste el puñetazo y..."

"¿Qué? Eso no fue así, te ha mentido" _¿cómo ha podido? Oh... lo hizo para hacerse conmigo..._

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"La... besaste un par de veces, me enfadé y me diste una bofetada por que no te soltaba... luego te pegué y me puse a llorar..."

"Lo siento... ¿te duele?" me acerqué a ella para ver su mejilla.

"No... pero no me lo esperaba" sus ojos brillaban como nunca por las lágrimas, eran realmente bonitos.

"Zeta... perdóname" y me besó, sin duda no eran como los de Tink, pero eran los de Zarina.

"Tenía miedo de perderte ¿sabes?" _qué tierna..._ "pensé que te gustaba Tink..."

"Nunca más me separaré de ti, te lo prometo"

Nos quedamos en el suelo después de superar nuestra primera pelea.

"Tiraste los polvos ¿verdad?"

"Sí... es lo mejor para todos, nunca debí fabricarlos aunque si no fuera por ellos no estaríamos aquí"

"Es verdad... Tink se enfadará un poco, pero se lo tiene merecido. ¿Cómo se atreve a mentirme?" _y todo lo demás..._

"Fawn, aún no me has dicho cómo fue lo del beso de ayer"

"Ah... sí, mientras jugamos al escondite me comentó lo de Vidia y que quería saber lo que se sentía al besar a alguien. Me pidió que la besara y le dije que no, pero lo hizo igualmente. Estábamos a oscuras y no la vi a venir, te lo juro"

"Te creo, es capaz de hacer algo así"

"Cuando la vea... se va a enterar" _le haré pagar por todo lo que hizo._

"No compliques más las cosas, mejor déjala en paz"

"Bueno, está bien. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a la cama?"

"Sí por favor, ¿cómo se te ocurre despertarme?" _menos mal... todo volvió a la normalidad, más o menos._

* * *

 _[Laguna]_

"Tink... me parece estupendo que salgas con Vidia, no me lo esperaba pero hacéis muy buena pareja, en serio. Creo que volveré a la cama"

"Hehe, gracias Fawn"

"Ah y una cosa, ese beso fue uno de los mejores que me hicieron, Vidia tiene suerte ¿sabes?" empecé a desnudarme para volver a dormir.

"Espera, ¿de qué beso habla?"

"Tú no lo sabes Zarina, déjalo. Dale a Tink el polvo ya y vuelve a la cama conmigo"

"Creo que será mejor que le hagas caso hehe"

"¡No! ¿de qué está hablando? ¿os besasteis?"

"Sí, fue ella. La verdad es que besa muy bien. Creo que antes de volver a la cama..." me acerqué a Tink medio desnuda y la besé delante de Zarina.

"¡Fawn!"

"Lo echaba de menos... buenas noches" intenté volver pero Zarina me cogió del brazo.

"¡¿Qué significa esto Fawn?!" Tink no sabía cómo ponerse.

"C-creo que será mejor que me vaya..."

"¡No! Vamos a aclarar esto. ¿Qué hay entre vosotras dos?"

"Ehh... tú, estás en el medio ahora mismo"

"No, eso no, ¿qué relación tenéis?"

"Somos amigas, deberías saberlo"

"Zarina, deja que te lo explique"

"¡No interrumpas! Qué yo sepa dos amigas no se besan por qué sí. ¿Qué pasó entre vosotras Fawn?"

"Nada, ayer que me besó y tal, fue genial... Desde entonces no me lo he podido quitar de la cabeza. ¿Puedo ir ya a la cama?"

"¡No! ¿Tenías pensado decírmelo algún día? ¿Sabes lo chocante que es para mi veros besaros?"

"¿Tanto te molesta que haga esto?" y la volví a besar.

"¡Sí!"

"¡Pues suéltame! Yo hago lo que quiero" al no soltarme le solté una bofetada y Tink se largó volando "mira que me has hecho hacer..."

"F-Fawn..." me dio tal puñetazo que volví en mí en seguida.

* * *

Dormimos hasta el mediodía y nos comimos la tarta que sobró ayer. Entonces entró Tink en casa como si nada. _¿Cómo se atreve a volver?_

"Zarina... me preguntaba si aún podrías darme esos polvos..." se levantó de la mesa y le dio tal bofetada que me dolió a mí y todo.

"¡La próxima vez que beses a Fawn sin su permiso te dejaré sin boca!" _¡esa es mi Zarina!_ "y ahora largo, vete con Vidia" quizás fue un poco dura con ella pero se lo tenía bien merecido después de mentirme de esa forma.

Se fue sin decir nada y seguimos comiendo.

"¿Qué pasó con lo de dejarla en paz?"

"Lo tenía que hacer... creo que me pasé un poco"

"Sí... quizás, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigas después de esto..." _de ahora en adelante va a ser un poco raro estar con ella_ "¿qué quieres hacer esta tarde?"

"Me gustaría terminar con esos polvos para los scouts pero..."

"¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Te prometo que no tocaré nada esta vez"

"Hehe, de acuerdo, si te portas bien te daré un regalo" _genial._

"¿Un regalo? ¿El qué?"

"Será una sorpresa" _qué emoción... ¿qué podrá ser?_

Me pasé la tarde mirando como Zarina trabajaba con los polvos, era muy buena, hacía un montón de cosas a la vez. Mi alquimista tenía mucho futuro por delante. No quería distraerla, así que me puse a pensar en mis cosas. _Estoy segura de que algún día creará unos polvos que harán maravillas, todos la adorarán y me sentiré muy orgullosa de ella. Tengo que dejarle trabajar el tiempo que necesite, no puedo hacer que su talento se desperdicie. Es la primera alquimista después de todo, tiene un mundo entero por descubrir._

 _Me pregunto si esos polvos son para ella más importantes que yo. ¿Llegará algún día en que me dejará para poder pasar más tiempo trabajando? Además... con su talento, seguro que los otros guardianes del polvo querrán aprender de ella... Empezará a dar clases, cada vez tendrá más trabajo... y menos tiempo para estar conmigo. ¿Qué debería hacer? Quiero lo mejor para ella y para todos pero quiero pasar todo el tiempo jugando con ella. Quizás..._

"¿Faaaawn? Eh Fawn, baja de las nubes"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?" _aivá, Zarina me está hablando._

"Estás muy empanada, ya terminé. Recojo esto y nos vamos a ver a los scouts"

"Oh, claro" guardó las cosas y se llevó un saco con esos nuevos polvos. Fuimos al molino a por polvo de hada, era muy tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca.

"Venga Fawn, subamos a lo más alto" me cogió de la mano y nos alzamos hasta varios metros de altura.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"No iremos a darles los polvos sin antes probarlos ¿no? Ese es mi regalo, te has portado muy bien hehe"

"Oh, ¡genial! ¡Seré la primera!"

"Bueno, la segunda, los he probado antes, funcionan muy bien"

"A ver, quiero probarlo" me roció un poco de polvo y mi vista se agudizó muchísimo, podía verlo todo desde ahí arriba "es brutal, voy a buscar a las chicas"

Vi a Silvermist poniendo gotas de rocío en las telarañas, a Iridessa con un arcoíris, a las hadas de vuelo veloz haciendo una carrera... hasta podía ver a las hadas de invierno dónde debería estar Rosetta, pero no había rastro de Tink. _Debe de estar tintineando o algo..._

"¿Qué te parece? Estoy segura de que les va a encantar"

"Ni que lo digas, puedo ver hasta... wah... tus ojos de cerca son alucinantes... y tus labios..."

"Oye, no me mires así"

"Vale, de acuerdo"

"Espero que le den un buen uso y no se pongan a cotillear hehe. Vamos" el efecto se me pasó en seguida, fue genial probar sus polvos. Se lo mostramos a los scouts y quedaron alucinados, se pusieron realmente contentos. Fue como si tuvieran un nuevo juguete con el que jugar. Me alegré por ellos.

De repente escuchamos un estallido que venía de lejos.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"¡Eh chicos, mirad allí! Cerca del refugio de los tintineadores ¡hay fuego!" no podía ver nada desde ahí, pero ese scout lo vio.

"¿¡Fuego!?" _nunca había visto fuego en Pixie Hollow._

"¡Vamos!" todos se movilizaron y fuimos detrás de ellos.

"Fawn, ve tú, voy a por unos polvos, llegaré enseguida"

"De acuerdo" el fuego se empezaba a extender un poco y vi a unas hadas del agua intentando apagarlo. _Espero que no haya pasado nada grave._

Cuando llegamos al refugio de los tintineadores me temía lo peor, la zona donde solía trabajar Tink estaba destrozada aún con algunas llamas y no había rastro de ella por ninguna parte.

"¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¿¡Dónde está Tink!?" Zarina, con el vestido violeta, estaba intentando calmar a Iridessa que estaba por ahí y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

"No lo sé, cuando llegué ya no estaba" apareció el hada Mery y nos dijo que se la habían llevado con las hadas sanadoras.

"¡Vamos Fawn!" volé tan rápido como pude pero era imposible de alcanzar con el talento de vuelo veloz. _Por favor, que Tink esté bien._

Llegué y vi a muchas hadas, la mayoría tintineadores en la puerta.

"¿¡Tink está bien!?"

"S-sí... está dentro" entré y vi a Zarina con unos polvos blancos.

"Esto la recuperará" vi a Tink tumbada con algunas quemaduras. Le espolvoreó los polvos y poco a poco se despertó.

"¿Y esos polvos?"

"Son los del talento de sanación, la ayudarán a curarse" _no sé qué haríamos sin ti._

Cuando Tink abrió los ojos me calmé.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" el hada sanadora se sorprendió al verla recuperarse tan rápido.

"B-bien... ¿qué ha...? Oh no, ¿¡mi invento explotó!?"

"Eso creo" _¿qué invento se supone que estabas haciendo?_

"¡Aaaarg! ¡¿Es que nada puede salirme bien?! ¡qué rabia!" se puso roja de golpe y se levantó "¡tengo que volver!"

"Tranquilízate Tink, no te preocupes y descansa, las hadas del agua ya se han encargado de extinguir el fuego"

"¿Fuego? ¿Es que se ha quemado el refugio?"

"Bueno... un poco pero no mucho" nos apartó y salió de allí volando. _Veo que los polvos de Zarina son muy efectivos._

La seguimos y cuando vió el desastre que había causado se puso a llorar.

"Vamos, no te preocupes. Entre todos lo volveremos a dejar cómo antes, incluso mejor, ya verás" intenté consolarla, pero no funcionó demasiado.

"¡No me toques farsante! ¡Te odio!" el dolor de esas palabras me dejó inmóvil. Estaba roja de ira.

"Tink, ¿dónde crees que vas?" suerte que Zarina estaba cerca para pararla.

"Me voy de aquí, todos me odian, y ahora esto... ¡Adiós!" Zeta la cogió del brazo para que no se fuera pero ella le estiró el ala dejándola al suelo sin poder volar.

"¡Zeta! ¿estás bien? En serio Tink, ¡así no vas a solucionar nada!"

"Hasta nunca" y con esas palabras se fue. Intenté ir tras ella pero iba más rápido de lo normal, no pude alcanzarla y volví con Zarina.

"¿Soy yo, o ahora es más rápida que antes?"

"Es por los polvos blancos, tiene más energía que nunca"

"Tenemos que ir a por ella"

"Sí, y cuanto antes mejor. Sé los peligros que hay ahí fuera y no aguantará ni dos días sin polvo de hada"

"Oh... vaya" _no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, con su desaparición ya tuvimos suficiente... y ahora Tink... tiene que haber una forma de hacerla entrar en razón_ "hay que ir a por Vidia, ella es la única que puede hacerla cambiar de opinión"

"Sí, además es la más rápida de todas. No te preocupes por mí, avisaré a los scouts para que vayan también. Toma, los polvos de la vista, los del talento de hada veloz y los de hada" _bien, ahora tendré súper velocidad._

"¿Y tú? ¿No puedes curar tu ala con los polvos sanadores?"

"No... las alas no se pueden curar tan fácilmente. Ve tú, no te preocupes"

"Está bien, ve a que te vea una hada sanadora enseguida" y fui a por Vidia.

 _Tengo que encontrarla cuanto antes, la vi haciendo una carrera... cómo siempre gana, debería estar en la linea de meta... a ver... ¡Allí!_

"¡Vidia! Tienes que ir a por Tink, se ha ido de Pixie Hollow y tú eres la única que puede traerla de vuelta"

"¿Qué? será una broma ¿no?" le eché los polvos de los scouts encima sin más.

"No, y tenemos que encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Vamos, por aquí"

"Woah, ¿qué me has echado? Es como tener unos prismáticos"

"¿La ves?"

"No, pero la encontraré" _espero que no sea demasiado tarde, se está haciendo de noche._

"Venga, rápido. Por aquí" y fuimos como una bala a por Tink. Yo era rápida, pero Vidia lo era aún más.

* * *

 _Vaya movida, no le salen bien las cosas a Tink y se larga. ¿Podrán encontrarla?_


	5. Excursión

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **La primera alquimista**

Capítulo 5: Excursión.

* * *

Con el último rayo de sol, fuimos en dirección a donde se había dirigido Tink pero ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que se fue y podría estar en cualquier parte.

"Vidia, tenemos que abarcar más zona, separémonos"

"No, si nos separamos nos perderemos. Si dices que ahora es más rápida que antes, es posible que ya esté a medio camino de Tierra Firme"

"¿Crees que se ha ido a Tierra Firme? ¿Sabes lo lejos que está?"

"Sí, conociéndola estoy segura de que ha ido allí para estar sola"

"Pero ¿porqué? Lizzy sólo viene los veranos, ¿qué haría hasta entonces?"

"No lo sé, pero los scouts se encargaran de peinar la zona en Neverland, tenemos que ir a Tierra Firme"

"Pero si vamos no podremos volver, a penas nos quedará polvo de hada ¿cómo se supone que regresaremos a Pixie Hollow?" _es un plan suicida, no va a funcionar._

"Mira Fawn, te lo diré bien claro. Voy a encontrar a Tink cueste lo que cueste y si está en Tierra Firme iré aunque tenga que nadar hasta allí, así que si no quieres venir lo entenderé" la seriedad con la que dijo esas palabras me asustó un poco.

"Es de noche Vidia, ¿y si se ha quedado aquí para pasar la noche? Tenemos que pensarlo mejor"

"Voy a ir sí o sí, quédate si quieres, en serio. Yo voy a ir" estaba oscuro y no quería volver dejando a Vidia sola, así que decidí ir con ella.

"Está bien, vamos" ella estaba muy preocupada por Tink. _Espero que realmente haya ido a Tierra Firme._

Le conté por el camino todo el lío que tuvimos, le costó un poco de creer pero al final lo comprendió.

"Esos polvos son malos con ganas, suerte que no se los disteis a Tink, a saber lo que me habría pasado" _sí, menos mal._

"Lo sé... por eso Zarina los tiró a la basura. Oye, ¿no deberíamos haberla alcanzado ya? Llevamos un buen rato volando" _si seguimos así llegaremos a Tierra Firme en una hora._

"Si fuera a su velocidad normal sí, pero como dijiste que era más rápida..."

"Bueno, lo es pero no tanto como una hada de vuelo veloz" _quizás estemos equivocadas..._

"Entonces ya tendríamos haberla encontrado... ¿es posible que la hayamos adelantado sin haberla visto...?" _bueno, es de noche, es una posibilidad pero..._

"¿Y si no fue a Tierra Firme? ¿Qué hacemos?" _¿dónde te has metido Tink?_

"No lo sé... creo que nos llega el polvo de hada para volver, pero algo me dice que estará allí" _qué difícil decisión..._

"Arriesgarse a ir y quedarnos atrapadas ahí o volver... yo creo que..."

"Espera aquí Fawn" voló muy alto y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Tiiiiink! ¡Tee quieeeroooo!" su voz resonó por todo el mar. _Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, ¿porqué lo habrá hecho?_ Tras unos segundos de absoluta quietud volvió conmigo.

"¿Y bien?"

"Tenemos que seguir" se la veía muy segura así que decidí hacerle caso sin preguntarle nada.

"De acuerdo" llegamos al campamento que había cerca de la casa de Lizzy y nos pusimos a buscarla, pero no había nadie. Se veía muy diferente de cuando íbamos en verano, daba un poco de miedo y todo.

"No está... No puede ser... Tink... ¡Tiink! ¿¡Tiiiink!?" la buscamos como locas por todos los rincones, pero nada, el campamento estaba totalmente vacío. Solo habían trastos y herramientas.

"Debería haber vuelto a Pixie Hollow, al menos yo, así podría volver con polvo de hada suficiente para llevarte de vuelta..." _qué inútil me siento._

"No podemos hacer más, pasemos la noche aquí y mañana pensamos un plan. Me siento muy estúpida, debí haber pensado mejor las cosas, siento haberte metido en ésto, es que la idea de que Tink desapareciera me impidió pensar con claridad"

"Tranquila, lo solucionaremos de alguna forma. ¿Cómo vas de polvo de hada?"

"No me durará mucho más, me pasé la tarde entre carreras ¿y tú?" _debimos haberlo previsto, qué desastre._

"Aguantaré unas cuantas horas, quizás medio día. Fui al molino muy tarde"

"Bien, vamos a dormir entonces"

"Sí..." nos quedamos en una casa que había por ahí con varias camas y nos quedamos dormidas en seguida, estábamos muy cansadas del viaje.

Nos levantamos por la mañana con hambre pero allí no había nada, íbamos a tener que buscarnos la vida en el campamento.

"Es posible que en la casa de los humanos haya algo para comer, iré a ver. Quédate aquí, tenemos que ahorrar todo el polvo que podamos"

"Está bien, estaré por aquí. Suerte" fui a la casa rápidamente y busqué en la cocina cosas que se pudieran comer. Encontré un par de pequeñas latas de atún que podrían servir. _Es una suerte que la comida de los humanos sea tan grande, con eso podríamos comer días._

Al cogerlas me dí cuenta de que había un círculo sin polvo, como si alguien lo hubiera quitado hace poco. _Podría ser que... Tink._

Escribí con el dedo en el polvo, [Tink, estamos en el campamento. Vi, Fa] no me cabían los nombres. La busqué por toda la casa, grité su nombre, pero nada, allí no había nadie y no quería quedarme sin polvo de hada dando vueltas por ahí. Me llevé las latas y volví al campamento. _Tiene que estar por aquí, en alguna parte._

"¡¿La has encontrado Vid?!" _dí que sí, vamos._

"No... creo que al final no vino al campamento..."

"¡Yo creo que sí! En la cocina había la marca de una lata que se había quitado hace poco"

"¿En serio? Podría estar en la casa"

"Sí, pero la busqué y nada... Dejé una nota por si la leía diciendo que estábamos aquí"

"Pero esa casa es enorme, más que el campamento. ¿Has buscado bien?"

"Bueno, un poco pero no quería quedarme sin polvo de hada"

"Podría estar escondiéndose o algo... tenemos que volver a la casa, no está muy lejos. ¡Vamos!" era una posibilidad que no podíamos ignorar.

Llegamos a la casa y ésta vez el mensaje que dejé había una huella de una mano.

"Vidia, estoy segura de que está por aquí. Tenemos que encontrarla"

"Sí pero ¿cómo? Podría estar en cualquier parte..."

"A ver... si fueras Tink ¿dónde te esconderías?" _la última vez que jugamos al escondite..._

"Hmm... quizás... en un cajón"  
"¡en un cajón!"

"Venga, a por ella" había montones de cajones por allí y fuimos abriéndolos todos para encontrarla. Había algunos que no se podían abrir lo cual nos facilitó el trabajo.

Abrí un cajón que tenía unas hojas que se movían sospechosamente. _Te pillé._

"Vidia, puedes venir un momento... No soy muy experta en documentos pero me parece que estos..."

"¡Tiink!" sacó los papeles con un golpe de viento y allí estaba, acurrucada con los ojos llorosos. Vidia se puso a su lado y la cogió de las manos "sabía que vendrías aquí para estar sola"

"¿Q-qué hacéis aquí? ¡Marcharos!"

"Lo siento pero eso no va a ser posible, no tenemos polvo de hada para volver así que nos quedaremos contigo todo el tiempo, fue idea de Vidia"

"Sí Tink, tendrás que aguantarnos unos días"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿me estáis diciendo que no tenéis ningún plan para volver?"

"La verdad es que no, estamos atrapadas aquí contigo" la cara de Tink cambió ante las palabras de Vidia, parecía contenta pero enfadada a la vez.

"¿Cómo se os ocurre? ¿Es que acaso no queréis volver a Pixie Hollow?"

"Eh... bueno, ha sido culpa de Vidia. Nos dimos cuenta a medio camino, y cómo ella tenía muchas ganas de verte..."

"Pero cuando vean que no habéis vuelto os vendrán a buscar ¿no?"

"La verdad... es que nadie sabe que hemos ido a Tierra Firme, sería una suerte que viniera alguien"

"Qué desastre... sois las peores rescatadoras de la historia" _correcto, debimos ir con algún scout o algo._

"En fin, salgamos de el cajón y busquemos una forma de volver" salieron de allí y nos quedamos encima de la mesa.

"Pero yo no quiero volver, después del desastre que causé..."

"Vamos Tink, eres una tintineadora, sé que podrás arreglarlo"

"Claro, nosotras te ayudaremos si hace falta"

"Bueno y ¿qué hacemos? No se puede construir un aparato que vuele hasta tan lejos" _esperaba que sí se pudiera._

"Tiene que haber una forma... ¿Qué tal si... buscamos polvo de hada en el depósito que hay en el refugio? Con suerte se habrán dejado alguna bolsa o algo..." mi idea les gustó.

"Sí, podría ser. Vamos Tink"

Cuando estábamos llegando a Vidia se le acabó el polvo de hada y dejó de volar.

"Vale, id tirando, no tardaré mucho en llegar"

"De acuerdo" llegamos al depósito de polvo de hada pero no había nada, ni una pizca de polvo.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Eso digo yo... ¿tú idea era quedarte aquí para siempre?"

"Bueno... técnicamente sí. Hasta el verano que viene o algo..."

"Pues mucho me temo que como no nos vengan a buscar milagrosamente, nos vamos a quedar aquí una buena temporada"

"Oh cielos... no dejo de meter la pata, en todo. ¡Soy un desastre! escapé para dejar de hacer daño a la gente y ni eso me sale bien. Ahora estáis atrapadas aquí por mi culpa"

"No te culpes, a veces las cosas salen como salen"

"Al menos... estaré con Vidia..." dijo con una sonrisa. _¿Y yo qué?_ "me alegré mucho cuando la escuché por el camino"

"¿La escuchaste cuando gritó?"

"S-sí, pero no se lo digas"

"Vale... al menos tú tienes suerte, quería ir con Zarina pero... la echaré de menos... ¿cómo se te ocurre tirarle del ala? Podrías haberle hecho mucho daño ¿sabes?"

"No me acordaba... lo siento, lo siento mucho Fawn. Estaba muy histérica y no sabía lo que hacía..."

"Eso cuéntaselo a ella cuando volvamos" _estoy segura de que estará muy preocupada por mí, me estará buscando como loca._ Finalmente apareció Vidia.

"¿Ha habido suerte?"

"Por desgracia no... si no encontramos una forma de volar tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que venga alguien"

"Me lo temía... bueno, evitemos volar todo lo que podamos y si se te ocurre algo Tink, por muy descabellada que sea la idea, estaremos encantadas de escucharte"

Me costó un poco asimilar la situación, intenté tomármelo medio a broma, pero cuando tras pasar unas horas allí empecé a darme cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos Pixie Hollow. Otoño, los animales, las amigas, Zarina... _Espero que su ala ya esté bien..._

Pero habían otras cosas más importantes que tener en cuenta, en el campamento no había nadie más que nosotras, ni scouts, ni hadas sanadoras, ni hadas cocineras y no hacía tanto calor ni buen tiempo como en verano. Si nos pasaba algo lo teníamos muy crudo, tendríamos que tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacíamos.

Por la tarde empezó a llover y nos tuvimos que quedar en el campamento el resto del día.

"Con estas provisiones no creo que podamos llegar al verano" Vidia tenía razón, con eso podríamos aguantar una o quizás dos semanas.

"¿Pero vendrán a por nosotras antes del verano verdad?"

"¿Y si no?" _me pregunto cuando volveré a comer pastelitos de miel..._

"Van a ser unas vacaciones muy largas" _al menos para mí, vosotras dos os tenéis una a la otra..._

"No digas eso Fawn, el tiempo se pasará volando, ya verás" _ojalá..._

"Bueno, ¿cómo abrimos ésto Tink? Está muy bien cerrado"

"Sí, me costó un montón abrir una ayer, pero ya sé como hacerlo. Voy a por mi martillo, no tardaré"

"Ve andando, necesitarás tus alas si aparece algún animal salvaje por aquí" _creo que Vidia es la más responsable de las tres._

"Es verdad... ¿me acompañáis?"

"Claro"

"Qué remedio..." _aunque si aparece un animal, creo que podría pedirle que nos dejara en paz._

Con su martillo y una pequeña piedra, empezó a agujerear los bordes de la lata, abriéndola como si fuera una puerta. Aquello olía fatal, no sé cómo se lo podían comer.

"Venga Fawn, estás comiendo muy poco" _ya... qué duro se me va a hacer, si en algún lado hubiese queso de ratón..._

A penas nos comimos una décima parte entre todas y teníamos un par de ellas, lo que nos daba un par de semanas de comida.

Llegó la noche y fuimos a la misma casa en la que dormimos ayer. Había un silencio inquietante, empecé a tener un poco de miedo.

Intentamos dormir un poco, pero no parábamos de dar vueltas en la cama. Fue un poco desesperante.

Cuando desperté por la mañana mágicamente estaba Vidia en la cama de Tink durmiendo. _Vaya par..._

No sabía si despertarlas o no, parecían tan... felices. _Iré a dar un paseo._

Había dejado de llover, pero aún habían nubes en el cielo. Tras unos minutos volando recordé que teníamos que ahorrar polvo de hada y seguí andando. _Qué despistada soy..._

El campamento no era demasiado grande que digamos, era como una quinta parte del otoño, incluso menos, así que volví a la casa después de unos minutos.

 _Y aún siguen durmiendo... ojalá estuviera con Zeta. Si tan solo tuviera su polvo de hada de larga duración... podría volver a Pixie Hollow y traerles polvo de hada. Sabía que algún día lo necesitaría._

Se despertó Tink primero.

"¡Buenos días campeona!" le pegué un susto de muerte, fue tal que despertó a Vidia y todo "¿has dormido bien?"

"F-Fawn... estás despierta" _sí, eso de dormir sola es demasiado aburrido._

"Así que durmiendo juntitas ¿eeh?"

"N-no bueno..." _no bueno sí._

"En fin, ¿vamos a desayunar? Tengo hambre"

"Claro, deja que nos preparemos"

"Por supuesto, iré a por la comida de mientras" _así las dejaré solas un rato. Vamos a ver qué tenemos hoy para comer... Oh qué sorpresa, atún. Con lo poco que me gusta... ya podría haber algún árbol de moras por aquí._

Llegué a la entrada donde había dejado las latas y me las llevé. _Van a ser unos días muy aburridos..._

Entré en la casa con la comida y las pillé besándose. _Qué envidia me dan..._

"Oh Fawn, ¿ya estás aquí?"

"No, soy un fantasma que trae desayunos. Escuchad, no podemos comer cada día lo mismo. Tenemos que ir variando, así nos durará más la comida" _si sigo comiendo esto voy a vomitar._

"Cierto, ¿cómo podríamos conseguir comida?" esperaba que Tink tuviera grandes ideas o planes, ella era la que pretendía quedarse sola aquí.

"No lo sé, pero sin volar va a ser complicado. Fawn, tú eres la que más polvo de hada debes tener, necesitamos conseguir mucha comida de un golpe. ¿Crees que podríamos cazar algún animal o algo?"

"Sí... pero la comida se pondría mala en unos días..." _y además no me gusta nada._ "yo apostaría por las plantas y frutas, pero no sé cuales se pueden comer. Si estuviera Rosetta..."

"Somos bastante inútiles cuando no estamos todas..."

"Pues imagínate si te hubieras quedado aquí sola. Haber, si mal no recuerdo, éste verano vi un árbol con manzanas cerca de la casa de los humanos. Podríamos ir a ver"

"¿Es época de manzanas?"

"En invierno no pero creo en otoño sí"

"Bien Fawn, pues esta tarde iremos allí. Vamos a conseguirlo ¿verdad chicas? Sólo necesitamos un poco de fe, confianza y..."

"Polvo de hada"  
"Polvo de hada"  
"Polvo de hada" _bueno, quizás no sea aburrido del todo. Sin duda ésta aventura nos va a unir a las tres._

"¿Qué tan lejos estaba ese árbol? Si tenemos que ir andando nos pasaremos toda la tarde para llegar"

"Lo sé, pero no hay otra opción. Bueno, con suerte te da para ir y volver con el polvo de hada pero no creo que debamos malgastarlo así..."

"¿Entonces cuando? Necesitamos comida, es una emergencia y no se me va a terminar por volar unos metros"

"Bueno, de acuerdo, llévate una cesta y coge las que puedas. Tendrás que seguir el camino que pasa por la casa y girar a la izquierda cuando veas una gran roca. Lo verás enseguida"

"Bien, ¡allá voy!" _espero que no esté muy lejos._

Llegué a la casa en un momento. _Habríamos tardado como una hora en llegar andando._ Seguí el camino pero no vi ninguna roca, empezaba a pensar que me la había pasado. _No puede ser, la habría visto y las rocas no se mueven así como así. Tiene que estar más lejos._

Seguí y seguí pero nada, ninguna roca por el camino. _¿Qué hago? No puedo volver con la cesta vacía, pero si sigo adelante, es posible que me quede sin polvo... Maldita sea, tenía que haber ido con Vidia. Sólo faltaría que se pusiera a llover._ Pero por suerte no había ninguna nube a la vista.

 _Piensa Fawn, piensa. Dijo que había una gran piedra después de la casa... pero es que por aquí no hay nada, a penas hay camino. Tengo que haberla pasado seguro, voy a volver._

Fui más despacio para ver si encontraba la piedra y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la casa vi a lo lejos una pequeña piedra que se confundía con los arbustos. _Oh cielos, pero si estaba aquí mismo... Qué desastre..._

Al fondo pude ver el manzanero con unas grandes y apetitosas manzanas rojas. _Ñam, comeré un poco ya que estoy aquí._

Me senté debajo del árbol para comer mientras veía el hermoso y desolado paisaje. _Con que voy a pasar una temporada aquí eh... pronto dejaré de volar, se me endurecerán las piernas, me aburriré de ver a Tink y Vidia cada día... Echo de menos Pixie Hollow... y Zarina, haría lo que fuera para volver a estar con ella. ¿Qué estará pasando por ahí? Seguro que están preocupados por nosotras. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de volver..._

* * *

 _Pobre Fawn, se va a morir de aburrimiento en el campamento con Tink y Vidia. ¿Conseguirán volver a Pixie Hollow?  
El próximo capítulo será el último, espero que os haya gustada un poco la historia ^^_


	6. Fin de semana

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Aquí os dejo el último capítulo de este fanfic dedicado a Mackenzie Song, espero que os guste ;)_

 **La primera alquimista**

Capítulo 6: Fin de semana.

* * *

Cogí las manzanas que estaban mejor y las puse en la cesta. _Bien, vamos allá, espero que pueda llegar volando, he gastado mucho polvo de hada con la tontería._ Me puse en marcha y no tardé mucho en llegar al campamento, en el que me esperaban las dos en la entrada.

"Buenas, ya he llegado"

"Por fin, empezábamos a pensar que te habías quedado sin polvo de hada" _me debe quedar muy poco_ "¿Lo has encontrado bien?" _mejor no les digo que he hecho como el doble de camino por no ver la dichosa piedra._

"Sí, lo que me senté debajo del árbol un rato para comer, por eso he tardado tanto. Encima que os dejo un rato a solas..." _deberíais estarme agradecida._

"Bueno, gracias Fawn por la comida"

"De nada, supongo. Escuchad chicas, tenemos que pensar en algo para volver a Pixie Hollow, tiene que haber alguna forma"

"Sí ya, pero ¿qué? Volar es la única forma de volver, y sin polvo de hada no podemos" _odio cuando Vidia se pone tan negativa._

"Pues busquemos una forma de volar sin polvo. Tink, ¿crees que podrías conseguir algo? Hiciste ese globo flotante en una noche, estoy segura de que hay algo que puedes hacer"

"Sí pero usaba polvo de hada para que flotara, necesitaríamos una fuente de energía que hiciera flotar o volar... cómo el viento para los barcos, pero más potente y que dure mucho... Si hubieran más cosas por aquí... estamos en medio de la nada y la ciudad queda demasiado lejos. No se puede hacer nada" _qué mal..._

"Lo ves, estamos perdidas"

"Pues nada... nos quedaremos aquí hasta que nos vengan a buscar..." tenía un poco de esperanza en que podríamos hacer algo, pero ahora ya no. _Zarina tendría que haber venido a por nosotras o algo... si fuera ella iría a por mí desesperadamente sin pensarlo a no ser... ¿es posible que Tink le haya roto las alas y no pueda volar? Espero que no sea eso, mejor olvido el tema._ "¿Qué hacemos ésta tarde?"

"Pues... ¿vamos a dar un paseo por ahí?" _aburrido, muy muy aburrido._

"¿No hay algo más divertido que podamos hacer? Andar es muy lento y cansino"

"¿Y qué propones? Además, tenemos que acostumbrarnos a no volar" _argh, me voy a volver loca aquí._

"Está bieen, vayamos a andaar..." _en serio Zarina, si puedes oírme, ven al campamento, te lo suplico._

Después de comer nos pusimos en marcha y salimos a dar un largo y aburrido paseo. Allí no había nada interesante, sólo era campo y más campo, me estaba empezando a cansar de andar. _Un paso, y otro paso, y otro... odio andar._

"Venga Fawn, te veo muy fatigada" _¿si? No me digas._

"Es que esto es una tortura, todo el rato es lo mismo, no hay ni animales por aquí"

"Lo sé, pero es lo que hay" _si tenemos que hacer esto cada día terminaré cortándome las venas o algo_ "mira, eso de allí parece un animal o algo..." a lo lejos se veía una pequeña silueta que se acercaba lentamente. _¿Una comadreja? No... es diferente..._

"¿Qué es eso? No parece un animal, creo que... está andando" _imposible, con ese tamaño lo único que podría ser..._ En ese momento cayó al suelo.

"Voy a ver qué es" volé hacia allí y con cada aleteo mi corazón palpitaba más fuerte. Me pareció ver una ala, unos pelos castaños, ropa... "¿Zarina?" estaba en el suelo tumbada y sin camisa. "¡Zarina!" estaba inconsciente y tenía la espalda roja e inflamada, dolía sólo con verla. _No me lo puedo creer, ¿estoy soñando?_ "Zeta despierta, vamos"

Aparecieron Tink y Vidia corriendo.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? Está hecha un desastre"

"No lo sé, pero tenemos que llevarla al campamento ya. Tink, ayúdame" la cogimos entre las dos y nos la llevamos volando con cuidado. _Cielos Zarina, ¿qué te ha pasado?_

La tumbamos bocabajo en la cama de la primera casa que encontramos al llegar. La zona al rededor de la ala izquierda tenía muy mala pinta y parecía estar muy enferma.

"Zeta, vamos Zeta despierta" no había forma de que reaccionara "los polvos, tenemos que echarle esos polvos blancos sanadores" los busqué en su bolsa pero no habían. _¿Se habrá quedado sin?_

"Lo siento Zarina, por mi culpa..."

"No es momento para esto, llevémosla a Pixie Hollow, hay polvo de hada suficiente para todas, tenemos que volver enseguida para que la curen"

"Tardaremos mucho, y más si tenemos que llevarla a cuestas. ¿Estás segura?"

"Si la llevamos entre Vidia y yo llegaremos antes. No podemos hacer nada aquí, está ardiendo y cada minuto que pasa es crítico. Trae a Vidia con estos polvos que nos vamos" _sabía que volverías a por nosotras... ahora por lo que más quieras, aguanta un poco._

Al llegar Vidia la cogimos de los brazos y volamos a toda prisa hacia Pixie Hollow. Cada vez tenía los brazos más cansados y mis alas empezaron a doler por ir tan rápido, pero no me importó, teníamos que salvar a Zeta y no quiero ni pensar por lo que habrá pasado para venir a salvarnos.

Llegamos en un tiempo récord. _Qué a gusto me siento al volver aquí... me hubiera vuelto loca si pasaba dos días más en el campamento._ La dejamos con las hadas sanadoras, estaba agotada pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

"Vidia, voy a su casa para ver si tiene más polvos blancos" _no curarán el ala, pero su fiebre sí al menos._

"Está bien, date prisa" volé tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta de que había vuelto. Busqué por toda la casa y al final los encontré. _Qué alivio..._

Volví con Vidia y le eché los polvos milagrosos que le mejoraron la espalda en un momento.

"Zarina, vas a ponerte bien ¿me oyes?" su fiebre empezó a bajar y al rato abrió un poco los ojos "¡Zarina!" _lo conseguimos._ No podía estar más feliz, mi querida alquimista nos salvó de unas largas vacaciones.

"¿D-dónde estoy...? ¡Fawn!" la besé sin parar, era mi heroína.

"Te eché mucho de menos, ¿qué te ha pasado?"

"Tuve... un pequeño problema con mis alas, ¿¡tú porqué no volviste!? Me tenías muy preocupada. Creí que te había pasado algo..."

"Pues por que nos quedamos sin polvo de hada y..."

"¿Cómo? ¡Pero si llevas el polvo de hada de larga duración!"

"¿Qué? ¿desde cuando? No me dijiste nada" _por eso no se me terminó cuando fui a por las manzanas..._

"Claro que sí. Te los puse cuando te di los de vuelo veloz, como no volvías con Vidia empecé a preocuparme mucho ¿sabes?"

"Y nosotras pensando que nos quedaríamos meses allí... Lo siento Zarina"

"¿Habéis encontrado a Tink al menos?"

"Sí, ya está todo arreglado. Está en camino, no tardará mucho en llegar"

"Bien... me alegro. Pues cuando pasó un día y nadie os había encontrado fui a por vosotras aún con el ala un poco mal. Creí que podría llegar con los polvos blancos pero cuando estaba llegando al campamento me quedé sin y mi ala me empezó a doler muchísimo, no podía volar más. Entonces fui andando pero estaba muy lejos y creo que me desmayé por el camino"

"Suerte que te encontramos" _si no hubiera sido por el paseo que dimos..._ Al cabo de un rato llegó Tink.

"¡Zarina! Estás bien"

"Sí, más o menos... espero que pueda volver a volar"

"Oh, lo siento mucho, no debí haberte tirado del ala. Soy de lo peor"

"Bueno, un poco, sí. Desapareces sin más dejándome sin poder volar, Fawn se queda atrapada en Tierra Firme para buscarte y eso el mismo día que le mientes para hacerte con ella. Te mereces una buena paliza" _la verdad es que tiene razón._

"Sí... hehe" se asustó un poco.

"Pero al menos ya está todo arreglado ¿verdad?"

"Eso creo"

"Tenéis que ir a ver a la Reina Clarion, ha movilizado a muchos scouts para buscaros, os va a caer una bronca de las buenas, sobretodo a ti Tink" _era de esperar._

"Id vosotras, yo me quedo con Zarina" _después de pasar todo ese tiempo en Tierra Firme, lo último que quiero es separarme de ella otra vez para recibir una bronca._

"Pero tienes que venir tú también" _todo fue tú culpa, no me metas en eso._

"Pues decidle que venga, yo no me muevo de aquí" _así nos dejarán a solas._

"Ya la habéis oido, marcharos" _bien Zarina._

Se fueron y nos dejaron tranquilas al fin.

"Zeta, lo pasé fatal. El campamento es muy aburrido cuando no hay nadie, tuve que comer atún y esas dos no paraban de besarse..."

"¿Al final son pareja?"

"Sí, y estoy harta de estar con ellas. Quiero estar contigo"

"Y yo, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos? Ya me encuentro mejor"

"Sí por favor, vayamos a tu casa, no tengo ganas de ver a la reina ahora mismo"

"¿Y no quieres ir a ver a las demás? También estaban muy preocupadas por vosotras"

"Ahora mismo lo único que quiero es tumbarme contigo en tu cama. Estoy agotada, llevarte a cuestas con Vidia desde Tierra Firme es muy duro ¿sabes?"

"Está bien, vámonos. Pero no puedo volar, aún me duele el ala"

"Pero si vamos andando nos pararán cada dos por tres... da igual, te llevo a cuestas" _así llegaremos antes._

Llegamos a su casa cómo pudimos y me tumbé en su cama nada más llegar.

"No puedo más..." después noté el cuerpo desnudo de Zeta en mi espalda. _Qué agradable sensación..._

"Yo también te eché mucho de menos Fawn, llegué a pensar que no te volvería a ver..."

"Lo siento, pero es que no sabía que tenía los polvos de larga duración. Ahora podremos ir a todas partes sin preocuparnos por quedarnos sin"

"Sí, pero ni se te ocurra volver al campamento. No sin mí"

"No lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo. Ahora lo único que quiero es quedarme aquí toda la tarde" y así lo hicimos, me quedé plácidamente dormida entre sus brazos.

Desperté al anochecer por el agradable olor de los pastelitos de miel.

"¿Eso es lo que creo que es?" _creí que tardaría meses en volver a comerlos._

"Exacto, aquí no volverás a comer atún hehe" la besé para darle las gracias.

"Eres la mejor" el exquisito sabor que tenían me llenaron de felicidad. Por esas pequeñas cosas vale la pena vivir. No teníamos mucho sueño así que nos pasamos media noche en la cama haciendo el amor cómo nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, fue una noche mágica.

El día siguiente era el último que teníamos de fiesta y lo aprovechamos. Zarina pudo volver a volar y fuimos a ver a todo el mundo, incluso pasamos por el invierno. Se alegraron un montón de vernos y Tink me dijo que la reina le había puesto como castigo hacer horas extras durante una estación entera. Así seguro que no volvería a irse.

Pocos días después, la relación de Vidia y Tink se hizo oficial y yo me mudé a casa de Zarina, irónico vivir al lado del molino de polvo de hada y no tener que ir por las mañanas. Le contamos a Hada Gary sobre los polvos de larga duración y estuvo de acuerdo en no contárselo a nadie.

Mi alquimista se hizo cada vez más popular entre los guardianes del polvo e incluso empezó a impartir clases para los interesados en aprender alquimia. Incluso yo aprendí a hacer algunos polvos, estábamos muy unidas y fuimos muy felices viviendo juntas.

 **[Fin]**

* * *

 _Quizás me precipité un poco al final, pero es que tengo muchas ganas de empezar con mi siguiente fanfic **Verdades** , un PeriBell rated M que tiene muy buena pinta. La semana que viene lo empezaré a subir ^-^  
Una vez más, gracias por vuestro tiempo :D_


End file.
